Feallan Steorra
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: It's their 5th year but the trio's relationships will change. It's a test of friendship and true feelings...HGHP
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of 5th Year

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Feallan Steorra

Chapter 1: The Beginning of 5th Year

Author's note: My first Harry Potter chapter fic! Please review and tell me what you think! All characters belong to JK Rowling

"Where is she?" Ron asked. "We're going to be late!"

Harry looked up to the clock at they stood in the King's Cross Station. 10:30.

"Oh, calm down, Ron," Ginny told her older brother. "We have plenty of time."

Harry spent the last of his summer with the Weasleys in the Burrows. He enjoyed every minute, since he didn't really want to be with his relatives, the Dursleys. They seemed to be the most selfish, self-absorbed Muggles in the planet. Sometimes, Harry felt he would gladly have open-heart surgery than stay with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or his cousin Dudley. So, he spent the rest of his summer vacation with the Weasleys, much to his delight.

The three young wizards, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley took a trip the Diagon Alley, getting ready for the upcoming school year. To Ron's brilliant surprise, Fred bought him a brand-new deep burgundy dress robe, a similar design to his school robes. "Feel sorry for you, wearing that butchered cursed dress," Fred laughed about it. Ginny got an exquisite pale rose dress robe from George. When Mrs. Weasley panicked, thinking they stole the money front Gringotts or sold any of their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they just smiled. "Don't be silly, Mum," they chimed in unison.

Fred and George were sitting on a nearby bench at the station, scribbling something on piece of parchment. They made sure that their writing was out of view from their mother.

"There she is!" Ginny exclaimed. She pointed to a girl of fifteen, coming their way. Her trolley was stacked with parchments of brown-paper packages, just like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Crookshanks, her cat, was peacefully in his basket, on top of her items.

Hermione sped up to a quick, even pace, her brown hair bobbing up and down. She was positively glowing as she approached the group. "Hello everyone!" She turned to Harry and gave him a half-hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He half-smiled, a little bewitched by her gesture. Harry had the same, fluttering feeling in his stomach when she did that after their 4th year at Hogwarts. "F-Fine."

Hermione hugged Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "Oh! I missed you all!" She turned to Ron. "All right there Ron?"

He sheepishly responded, "Aw-all right."

"What?" Fred asked, his tone in fake surprise. "No hug for us? We're hurt."

She smiled. "You two haven't been misbehaving, have you?"

"No, Mummy-Hermione," George joked.

"Come along now, Dearies," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Let's all get onto the platform now."

In single file, they all walked through the divider and train platforms 9 and 10. They reached their destination, Platform 9 ¾ with an ebony and scarlet steam engine, bearing the sign: Hogwarts Express.

Mrs. Weasley kissed and hugged every child goodbye. "Be careful, Darlings," and she snapped a look to her twins, "And behave."

Be careful… A twitch arose in Harry's stomach. Ever since last year, the wizarding world became askew. News of Voldemort's return had been all over the pages of the _Daily Prophet. He promised himself not to worry until the situation was here, but he couldn't help but wonder how things would change now that this murderous wizard is alive and kicking._

They found an empty compartment inside the train. The six placed their things down; Ron, Hermione, and Harry set their pets' cages down near the floor. Pigwidgeon hooted, fluttering in its cage madly, while Hedwig looked at it with disapproving eyes. The train slowly began to move, the whistle sounded, and the six of them waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

"At the end of our 5th year, we take the O.W.L.'s," Hermione pulled out a thick paperback book, with the title _So You Want to Ace Your OWLS…_

"Yeah…at the _end of the year," Ron reiterated. "I can't believe you bought a study guide for a test that's 10 months away!"_

"Do you expect anything else from our Hermione?" Harry added. 

She shot them a look. "I'm prepared, that's all."

Halfway through the trip, Fred and George left to be with Lee Jordan. Hermione was madly scribbling notes on parchment. Ginny was reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4. Ron and Harry were carefully cleaning Harry's broom, the Firebolt, when the compartment flew open. _

Draco Malfoy stood at the opening, tall and dignified, with his goons Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. "I thought I smelled something filthy," he sneered. "Potty, a weasel…two in fact…and a dirty little mudblood." Crabbe and Goyle snickered on cue. "I thought you'd be dead by now. Pity--."

Ron jumped to his feet, wand in hand. 

"Hah! You think you can hex me?" Draco sneered. "With that 2nd-hand looking wand?"

"It worked well-enough last time," Ron replied. "You were knocked out for a long time then."

"We shall see what hap--." Draco raised his wand. Suddenly, four hexes hit the boys and their bodies flew back, hitting the corridor wall, knocked unconscious.

Ginny kicked Goyle's foot out of the way and closed the door. "He seems to find us every year, just to mock us. I'm getting sick of it."

"I don't know," Ron mused, satisfied. "The year's starting off well so far."

The trios 5th year at Hogwarts started as traditionally as ever. The Sorting Hat sang a new song for the incoming first years and sorted them into the four houses. Professor Dumbledore gave his speech and announced the return of Professor Lupin, much to Harry's delight. Professor Snape scowled, which just added to Harry's happiness. The feast started and then soon ended.

The next day, the three sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, like everyone else. Professor McGonagall handed out their class schedule.

"You two are still taking Divination?" Hermione asked in disbelief. 

"Of course. It concerns no studying; all we have to do is 'predict' the worst of things and we get full marks," Ron reasoned, eating a pastry. "Right Harry?"

"Right." But Harry's reason was different. He hoped he would witness another rare, real prediction from Professor Trelawney. "_The Dark Lord will rise again...greater and more terrible than ever..." She predicted that in a trance-like state during Harry's 3rd year and at the end of his 4th year, Voldemort had risen. Maybe another fluke will happen and a real prediction will spill out, ready for Harry to catch. _

He, Ron and Hermione finished their breakfast and headed out of the hall. "We need to get our books for Professor Binns and Professor Sprout," Hermione suggested, opening the door, "since we have those–." She came face to face, bumping into a person. Hermione fell on her bottom with a thud.

Book scattered. "I'm very, very sorry," a voice said. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm quite alright," she looked up and saw him looking down at her, his arm extended. He was her age, with a lean physique, dirty-blond hair and dancing blue eyes. She took his hand and he helped her up.

They exchanged smiles but then the boy looked down. "Oh dear, what a mess," he declared, looking at his scattered textbooks. He crouched down to pick them up.

"Here, let me help," Hermione bent over, picking up a few books. 

Meanwhile, Ron was pointing to his own Gryffindor crest on his robes. Harry looked down at the boy: a green serpent. 

Hermione and the boy stood, all books collected. "Thank you very much." He gave quick glances to Ron and Harry. "Be seeing you," and he scurried away towards the library.

Ron immediately took her by the shoulder, once he knew the new boy was out of earshot. "Do you know what just happened?"

"No. What?"

"He was a Slytherin," Harry informed. 

"He was?" Hermione sounded slightly surprised. "I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't! You were too busy making googly-eyes at each other," Ron accused. 

Hermione frowned, slightly fuming. "'Googly'-? Oh Ron, don't be ridiculous."

"It's true!" he insisted. 

"Rubbish," Hermione muttered as she stomped away to Gryffindor tower. Ron quickly followed.

Harry looked down towards the direction of the library. He felt a slight twinge on his forehead. If he started a headache, he noted to himself to go to Madam Pomfrey's office...just to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Orion

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Feallan Steorra

Chapter 2: Orion

Author's jibberish: Thanks for the reviews…to those who did. I really appreciate it (to my sister, Xiaoyu, and kronic) Please keep them coming!

            "Swear. Must we always have Potions with Slytherin?" Ron complained. It was their second day and already he was growling about school. 

            Harry agreed. "It's just our luck." Beside him, Hermione was getting out 3 pieces of parchment and her quill, ready to jot down notes. 

            Professor Snape came storming in the room, his signature sneer on his mouth, "Silence!" he greeted them, causing the Gryffindors to jump in their seats. Without a word of welcome back, he started his lecture.

            Then he asked "Where can one find the main ingredient to the blood-freezing toxin?" Hermione's hand shot up into view. "Anybody..." Hermione wiggled her arm for attention, and then switched arms. "_Besides Ms. Granger?"_

            Another hand rose from the back corner of the dark dungeon. Professor Snape nodded. "Yes, Mr. Morell?"

            Everyone turned. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, "It's him," he whispered.

            The same boy that bumped into Hermione yesterday spoke. "The main ingredient, white snow moss, is native to the caverns of the Swiss Alps."

            Hermione looked over to him, then realized Morell's eyes turned to her. He smiled briefly, then looked back to the Professor. She returned the action.

            Snape raised an eyebrow in half-amusement. "Ten points to Slytherin...and ten points from Gryffindor because Mr. Weasley insists on speaking while other are."

            Ron's jaw hung, his ears slightly pink. Snickers came from Draco's crowd as the class continued.

            Hermione finished her _History of Magic homework in the library. She noticed a figure approaching her, then stopped close by. She looked up and saw the same boy. "Can...can I help you?"_

            "Just wanting to accompany you Ms. Granger," he said. "If you don't mind?"

            "Oh," Hermione held her hand out to the seat beside her. "Help yourself, Morell."

            "Please," he pulled out the chair, sitting down. "It's Orion."

            "Orion? As in the constellation?"

            "The very one. My mother had a mad fixation for the stars, Ms. Gra–."

            "Hermione," she offered and they shook hands. 

            "Hermione," he repeated. "It's such a melodic name; it's quite beautiful."

            She felt her cheeks go pink. "Oh," she stammered, "well, thank you."

            "In all honesty, Hermione," he said her name with a smile, "I was wondering if you would help me. That is, of course, if you're too busy–."

            "Oh, not at all," Hermione shook her head. "What do you need help with?"

            "Transfiguration," Orion said, pulling out the text. "The concept here..."

            "Uh-huh..."

            Together, they read the paragraphs, with her explanation of the process to turn a leaf into a piece of paper. 

            Meanwhile, behind a bookshelf:

            "'It's such a melodic name'," Ron squealed, making poor imitations. "'Oh, thank you! Tee-hee!'" He rolled his eyes. "It's enough to make a sane person vomit."

            Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why Ron insisted to follow Orion Morell. Was he jealous? "I have to admit, it is a bit weird. A good-natured Slytherin publicly conversing with Hermione. Maybe he doesn't have a complex about pure-bloods."

            "Still, I don't like him. He's a Slytherin for a reason. I bet you he's a spy of some sorts for Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. 

            Has his friend gone mental? "Why?"

            "To find out other ways to insult her! Oh! I'll get him!" Ron pulled out his wand, aiming it at Orion.

            "Ron, no," Harry pushed the wand down, its end towards the floor. 

            "A simple Jelly-leg Jinx wouldn't hurt much..."

            But at that moment, Orion was walking away. He exited the library. Swiftly, without being seen, Harry and Ron exited the library as well. "We got to find out what he's up to," Ron said, "He's probably trying to find dirt on–."

            "You're pathetic!" came a familiar voice. The duo stopped in their tracks as they heard Draco giving someone a scolding in the adjacent hallway. "You muggle-lover! You're a disgrace to Slytherin! Why in the seven hells did the Hat dump you with us? Keep sticking around with that Granger-mudblood and just you wait...you better be careful of your bed tonight." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked away, their footsteps becoming less audible.

            Harry turned to Ron. "A spy, huh?"

            Ron shrugged.

            An owl swooped down into the Gryffindor common room. It was late afternoon and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire. The brown owl landed gently on the armrest of Hermione's chair, a letter wedged in its beak. 

            "Thank you," Hermione smiled. She took the envelope and peeled it open. She began to read the letter.

            "Who's owl is that?" Ron asked. 

            "Viktor," she answered. 

            "Krum? You're still dating him?" he asked.

            Harry peered up from his _Care of Magical Creatures textbook. His eyebrows furrowed, hoping an argument won't arise._

            "Not dating; we were very interested with each other but..." Hermione shrugged. "We're still just friends.

            "Krum gave you the boot?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh. 

            Hermione held her head high. "As a matter of fact...yes. He said..." she trailed off. She folded the note back into the envelope. "Oh nothing."

            "What did he say?" Harry asked. Even he was curious. 

            Hermione looked up at him. A questioning look was in her eyes. She slipped the note in her book. "I...I have to..."she walked out the portrait hole. 

            "What got her knickers in a bunch?" Ron asked Harry.

            But Harry just stood, put down his book and ran after her. "Hermione!" Harry called. He came out of the portrait hole catching sight of her. "Hermione wait!" He caught her by the wrist.

            A sudden chill ran up Hermione's arm. She whipped her head around, locking eyes with Harry's jade eyes. "Harry–."

            "I'm sorry for nosing in. I didn't think it would upset you."

            "No, you did nothing wrong, Harry," Hermione assured, placing a hand on his upper bicep. "I just...didn't want to say anything in front of Ron. I'd rather have him think Viktor and I split because of fading feelings. He might tease me..."

            "'Fading feelings'? Is that why you two didn't work out?" Harry asked, letting go of her wrist. 

            Hermione's eyes looked to the ground. Suddenly, that crack under her foot seemed so interesting. "No, he insisted I..." her hand clamped to the back of her neck. 

            Harry craned his neck, trying to get eye contact. "Insisted you what?"

            "He insisted that I shouldn't be with him but...with someone else," Hermione responded in a soft voice. "Silly...isn't it?"

            They were silent until "Is it true then?" Harry asked. "Are you two not together because you fancy someone else?"

            "Um..."Hermione seemed at a loss of words. They locked eyes and even Harry though his mind blanked out for a second. A shy smile appeared on her face and she shrugged. "That's what he says," was her answer. She turned on her heels and walked off quickly.

            Puzzled, Harry returned tot he common room.

            "Is she alright?" Ron asked.

            "I suppose."

            Ron sighed. "Didn't mean to upset her. She's awfully fragile. Girls..." He returned to his _Care of Magical Creatures homework. _

            Fragile...Harry flopped back down on the couch, placing the book on his lap. Fragile...Harry made a loose fist and imagined the sensation of holding Hermione's wrist. It was so thin and delicate...


	3. Chapter 3: Fancying Hermione

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Feallan Steorra

Chapter 3: Fancying Hermione

Author's jibberish: Hmm...nothing to really say...just thanks for the reviews; keep them coming!

            "You are going to the Halloween feast tonight, aren't you?" Hermione asked. 

            Orion shook his head. "And sit alone at my own house table? I can't stand the embarrassment," he said, turning a brown sock into a pair of glasses. 

            They were sitting in the quad area, their books sat beside them on the stone benches. 

            "You...haven't made any friends in Slytherin," she pouted. "You don't seem to belong there."

            Orion looked up at her. "I don't? Why is that?"

            She shook her head. "I supposed it's because most Slytherin detest me."

            "Just because you are a muggle-born?"

            She nodded. "But I still don't understand why the Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin."

            Orion looked up to the sky, thinking of what to say, until he revealed "My father was a Slytherin...and later became a follower of the Dark Lord all those years back."

            Hermione's eyes widened, though she tried to hide it. "Oh."

            "Then when he rose, my parents...well, they panicked. They left me to my guardian and ran...but..."Orion bit his lower lip, pain written on his face. 

            "Oh my god," Hermione gasped. 

            "I...I don't know if they're still out...or if he already got to them." Orion released a heavy sigh, as if a large weight came off his chest. "Why did my father join him all those years ago? What a fool...If he didn't, he and my mum would be..." he ceased his words, unable to speak. 

            Hermione tried to comfort him, gently grasping his lower arm. "Maybe that's why you are where you are...you want to make yourself better than your father?" 

            "Perhaps," Orion slowly nodded. Slowly, he took her hand in his, and held it, gazing into her eyes. "You are a true comfort to me, Hermione. I'm grateful."

            She smiled meekly. "I'm here for you as a friend," she began to blush under his gaze. 

            "Harry! Harry!" Lavender Brown walked downstairs from the dormitories and found him sitting in the common room. "Harry have you seen Hermione?"

            "No."

            "Do you mind?" Ron huffed. "You're interrupting our game of Exploding Snap." 

            Lavender raised an eyebrow. She skipped to Ron's long-back chair, placed both palms on the armrest and leaned over. She pouted slightly. "I need to see Hermione immediately and I'm in _desperate need of your help," using the most innocent, helpless tone she could muster. _

            Ron gulped, eyes fixed on Lavender's quivering lips. "Right...come on Harry," he said, slowly turning his head to his friend, "let's go find her."

            Harry held back a chuckle. Ron seemed to have no clue what kind of hold Lavender had on him.

            The two boys left the common room and headed to the typical Hermione spots: first the library, then all the classrooms. 

            They eventually split; Ron headed towards Professor McGonagall's room while Harry headed towards the quad. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw two figures. 

            Orion took Hermione's hand and they exchanged smiles, gazing at each other. Harry's feet felt numb and a sudden, violent twitch rattled his insides. _What was that?_

            "There she is," came Ron's voice. "Hermione!" he called, heading towards her across the quad. He was soon followed by Harry.

            "Oh, I better go now, Orion." She stood and their hands detached. She collected her things. "See you later."

            He nodded. "Of course."

            Hermione left Orion's side, meeting Ron about ½ way. "Lavender's looking for you," he informed. 

            "Thank you," she said. "See you two at dinner tonight." She ran off to Gryffindor tower. 

            "Hey Ron! Harry!" Orion called, walking towards them.

            They turned. "What does he want?" Ron muttered under his breath. 

            "I was wondering..."Orion began, "Are either of you courting Hermione?"

            He was answered by Harry's raised eyebrows and Ron's hanging jaw. "_Why?" Ron asked in utter disbelief. _

            "I was just wondering if she liked someone or if one of you like her..." Orion seemed slightly embarrassed about the whole idea. 

            "She's not with anybody, if that's what you're asking," Harry said. 

            "And neither of us like her in that way," Ron added. Harry said nothing. 

            Orion smiled brightly, like a child at the sight of candy. "Good," he said, giving a friendly slap on Harry's arm. "Great. I'll be seeing you two later." 

            Orion left with a happy step.

            Ron frowned. "Funny...a Slytherin fancying Hermione..."

            "Yeah," Harry responded. A twist began in his stomach; he didn't even notice the slight throbbing in his head.  


	4. Chapter 4: The Dating Game

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Feallan Steorra

Chapter 4: The Dating Game

Author's jibberish: Nothing really to say...

"Your attention please," Professor McGonagall said right after she finished her lecture. "Within a month is the Yule Ball. It's an occasion for the students to...let their hair down. Only 4th through 7th years are allowed to attend but you may invite one of your underclassmen as well. Have a good afternoon."

"Are you going to ask her this year?" Ron asked Harry as they walked out of the classroom. 

"Her who?"

"Cho Chang? Who else? You still like her, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Harry admitted modestly. Harry remembered asking her last year but since he took too long, Cho already had a date. Instead, he was stuck with Parvati Patil, which didn't turn out too well anyway. "What about you?"

"Hmm...I don't know." Ron shrugged. "Lavender seems awfully nice."

"You better ask her before anyone else does."

Ron smirked. "Take your own advice Harry."

They failed to realize Hermione was close behind and she could hear every word.

"So how are you going to ask Lavender?" Harry asked as they entered the common room.

Ron scanned the room and saw Lavender talking with Parvati. He gulped, then asked Harry, "You want to ask her for me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Pull yourself together, mate. Remember...be a man."

Ron nodded, held his head high and stomped to Lavender as she sat at the table. "Lavender Brown!" he called with a very McGonagall-like tone.

She looked up at him, as if a bird was perched on top of his head. "Yes Ron?"

"The dance...the Yule Ball..."

Lavender arched an eyebrow. 

"Did Seamus ask you?"

"No."

"Dean?"

"No."

"Neville?"

"No."

"Did anybody ask you?"

"No."

Ron slowly nodded, as if his comprehension was at snail speed. "I see. Well then..." he turned to Harry and walked towards him. But Harry held him by the shoulder and turned Ron to face her.

"Ron what are you getting at?" Lavender asked. Was there annoyance in her voice?

"Just curious," Ron gulped, his face becoming a flattering shade of pink.

"Are you asking me to the Yule Ball?" Lavender guessed. "Because if you were, I would say yes."

Ron smiled. "So you will go...that is, with me? Great!"

"Why? You didn't ask me," she replied cooly. Parvati stifled a giggle. 

"You said you'd go with me if I asked!" Ron exclaimed.

"And you have yet to ask, Ronald Weasley."

Ron's ears were red, either from sure embarrassment or anger. This whole ordeal was quite amusing to Harry. "Will you go to the Ball with me, Lavender?" he grit.

Lavender playfully placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Hmm...well...I don't know..."

Ron's eyes widened. Then he rolled his eyes. "Bother! If I knew you'd be this difficult, I wouldn't have asked!"

"Just a joke, Ron!" Lavender had a good laugh. "Of course I'll go."

Ron sighed. He muttered something under his breath, and Harry only heard "Women," and "pain in the arse." Ron turned to Harry. "So when will you ask Cho?"

"Tonight...at dinner."

The Great Hall was filled with gossip of who wants to go with who. Harry just drank pumpkin juice; he couldn't eat. If she refused him, he might just get sick. The anxiety was bad enough. Ron elbowed him, signaling to make his move.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Here it goes. He walked up to the Ravenclaw table, his fists full of robes. "C-Cho?"

She turned, and it seemed it was in slow-motion, with light, stars and flowers appearing out of nowhere. She smiled and the spotlight brightened. "Oh, hello Harry."

He snapped a lopsided smile. "C-could I t-talk to you...just for a bit?"

Her friends around her giggled. Why must they do that? "Sure Harry," she took a quick sip of her juice, pulled the napkin off her lap, dabbed her mouth and followed him outside the Great Hall. Harry closed the door behind them. "What is it?"

Harry's fists were so tight, his knuckles were white. "I...I...You played a great game against Slytherin last week." _Agh, you little git! He scolded himself. __Ask her!_

Cho smiled. "Thank yo–."

"Yuleballmetotheyouwouldmegowith?" he blurted. 

"Sorry," Cho asked.

Harry took a deep breath. _You really are a git... "Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he exhaled slowly. Suddenly his world turned completely black with her in the spotlight._

"Alright," her voice said. 

He looked at her in complete disbelief. "Sorry?"

"I said yes Harry."

Suddenly, it was as if his feet were floating off the ground. Was he hearing a church choir? He nodded dumbly. "G-Great. Alright. Excellent. Superb."

"We'll discuss where to meet later, alright?" she suggested.

"Right."

She headed back into the dining hall while he dreamily skipped back to Gryffindor tower. Dinner was now far from his mind.

"Well?" Ron jumped at Harry in the dormitories. Harry was lying in his bed, with a goody smile on his face. "She said yes, didn't she?" Harry nodded. "This is so cool! We were two gits last year and now things couldn't get any better! This is our year!"

It was true. This was a good year for the three of them. Hermione, typical Hermione Granger, was a prefect. Ron was now the Gryffindor keeper ("About bloody time I made it!") and Harry had been catching every snitch. Now they both had perfect dates to the Yule Ball. 

"Wait a minute," Harry asked Ron, "does Hermione have a partner to the Ball?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't know. But she has a whole month to get one."


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Snow

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Feallan Steorra

Chapter 5: Christmas Snow

Author's jibberish: For those few loyal readers, thank you!

_Dear Sirius,_

_            How are you doing? I hope you're well wherever you are. My potions test was a complete disaster! Well, I couldn't really concentrate; I kept thinking about the holidays and Potions was my last class on Friday. I was dying to get out._

_            The Yule Ball was moved to New Years' Eve instead of Christmas. Having it on New Years defeats the purpose of the name "Yule"..._

_            Ron's older brother, Charlie, invited everyone to Romania for Christmas so all the Weasleys will spend their Christmas together. They did invite me but I decided not to go. One horntail will last me a lifetime, and besides, Hermione would be the only Gryffindor left if I went with Ron. _

_            I've been meaning to tell you, I feel as if something is wrong. My scar isn't burning but every now and then, I get these spontaneous, pulsing headaches that last for a few minutes before they disappear. It's a throbbing sensation; I've seen the nurse a couple of times and she's given me medicine just in case. I've had the headaches for a total of five times. Is it because I'm not eating enough or is it like migraines? I don't mean to worry you. I promise if it gets worse, I'll see Professor Dumbledore._

_Harry_

_PS- Say "hello" to Buckbeak. Happy Holidays!_

            Harry folded up the letter and gave it to Hedwig. "I'll have an owl-treat waiting for you here, ok?"

            She hooted, nodded and took off with the letter.

            Harry woke up face-to-face with a pair of yellow eyes. They meowed, and then licked his nose. Harry almost jumped out of his bed. "Crookshanks! What are you doing here?"

            Hermione came in through the open door. "Merry Christmas Harry!" she came to his bedside. 

            "Merry 'istmas Hermione," he said with a yawn. 

            "Come on, the presents are waiting for us downstairs," she took his hand and pulled him out of bed. 

            The common room was properly decorated for the season. A wreath laid against the wall, and the large tree was decorated in red ribbons and gold tinsel; an appropriate color combination for the Gryffindors. The fireplace was roaring, giving the stack of presents an inviting glow.

            They made their way downstairs and knelt beside the Christmas tree. It was only when Harry attended Hogwarts that he enjoyed Christmas. Harry never got presents from the Dursleys during the holidays but ever since attending Hogwarts, he never failed to receive presents from his friends. Harry received a forest green sweater, with his initials on the left breast, from Mrs. Weasley, _Quidditch Strategy from the Master Wizards_ from Ron, and what seemed to be a truckload of sweets from Sirius. Along with his present was a response to his letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_            I hope your presents don't melt and remember not to eat too much of them; you could get sick. I'm glad everything is well with you. Buckbeak is fine; he's sleeping at the moment. I was able to let him fly around last night. He's been getting quite restless so he was very happy to spread his wings for a few hours. _

_            Give Hermione my regards for the holidays._

_Sirius_

_PS- Pay close attention to those headaches_

            "Headaches?" questioned Hermione.

            Harry shook his head. "Nothing to worry about." He looked down to the gift lying on Hermione's lap. "What are those?"

            "Bath products from my parents. Want to smell?" she opened a shampoo bottle and held the nozzle towards Harry. He inhaled; it was a gentle scent of cinnamon.

            "It's making me hungry," he smiled. He turned to a small gift with his writing on it. "Here, this is yours."

            "Thank you," she took it and pulled the ribbon off. She opened it and gasped. "Harry! Where did you get this?" Inside was a band that reflected the sky outside. 

            To Harry, it was really nothing. She had bought him a full broom care kit; it only seemed fair to buy her something just as expensive. 

            "It's nothing really," he told her.

            She became teary-eyed as she slipped it on her finger. "Oh, thank you Harry!" She embraced him, almost tackling him down. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him. Before he could hug her back, she got up and pulled out a large box from under the tree. "Here Harry, this is yours."

            Harry took it, and then pulled the wrapping off. It was a Quidditch board game. "It's supposed to be a little game; you have to use your wands to move the players," she explained. "You can even charm them so the players wear certain teams' robes…I suspect when you'll play with Ron, he'll make his team the Chudley Cannons."

            "This is amazing, Hermione! Thank you!"

            The small charmed harp near the window continued to play Christmas Carols.

            Later, as Harry was putting his presents in his trunk, Hermione knocked on the open door. Harry turned. "Hermione, are you dressed for dinner? That's not for another hour."

            She was wearing jeans, a white turtleneck, the violet sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for her and a white scarf. "Say you'll come outside with me Harry."

            "Why?"

            "Just dress, ok?"

            He dressed in the sweater Mrs. Weasley gave him and jeans. He came down to the common room where Hermione was waiting. "What's this all about?"

            "Let's go outside," she said, leading him out of the portrait hole. Harry didn't notice she was carrying a box with her as they walked to the lake outside. The snow was thin on the grounds and the lake was completely frozen over. When they got to the lakebed, she opened the box and handed him what looked like two ice blades, dangling on white string. "Here," she told him.

            Harry took hold of them by the strings. "What are these?"

            "Wizard blades, for ice skating. I burrowed them from the school. You just tie them to the bottom of your show and they magically attach."

            Harry and Hermione sat down on a log lying on its side. They aligned the blade to their shoes and tied the string around it. Magically, it attached as if it was glued. Hermione was first to get her blades on and she got on the feet. She hovered over the frozen lake about an inch off the ground. She glided and indentations were made on the ice, tracing her blades' movements. "Come on Harry!"

            He hesitated. "In all honesty, I've never skated before." She made it seem so easy, but it was as if he could feel the slippery ice underneath his feet. He stayed still but the blades carried him across the ice. He was only able to stop as he grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulders.

            "You've honestly never skated before. Not even muggle skating?" she asked.

            "No. Aunt Petunia bought Dudley ice skates for one of his Christmas presents. He only used them once." Harry shrugged. "When they went to the lake, I stayed with Mrs. Figgs."

            "Who?"

            "An old lady that lived nearby. Uncle Vernon would dump me there because Dudley didn't want me along and they thought I might burn the house down."

            Hermione shook her head. She would never be able to understand those muggles. She began to glide across the ice. "Well, I hope you're having fun Harry. I know I'm not amusing like Ron--."

            "What are you talking about?" Harry asked, skating beside her. "You're one of my best friends. You shouldn't worry about things like that."

            She smiled back at him. "So," she casually changed subject. "Who did you ask to the ball?"

            Harry got pink in the face. "C-Cho."

            "Did she say yes?"

            He nodded. 

            "Oh."

            "What about you? Who are you going with?"

            "Well… no one as of yet."

            "You haven't asked anybody?" 

            "Hermione shook her head. "I'm awfully old-fashioned about these sorts of things. I'm waiting for someone to ask me. Besides, I probably wouldn't ask a boy unless I really like him."

            "Did you have a boy in mind?" Harry asked. 

            They both stopped skating at the same time. "Harry…" Hermione asked, "Did you realize we were holding hands?"

            Harry looked down and saw his right hand holding her left hand. "I know but if you let go, I would fall." He looked up at her when he noticed her hand coming towards his face. She touched the tip of his nose; a white cluster of snow was now on her fingertip. Then more clusters descended from the clouds. Small snowflakes fell upon the earth with its winter splendor.

            The two looked up. "Beautiful," Hermione whispered.

            Harry nodded, looking at her. When they met each other's gaze, they exchanged smiles. "We better get to dinner," he advised.

            Together, they left for the castle. 

             


	6. Chapter 6: All Night Company

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 6: All Night Company

Author's jibberish: Nuthin new really… Also, someone asked what the title means. "Feallan" and "Steorra" are the Old English terms for "Fallen Star." You'll get why it's called that later.

Harry had been spending a whole ½ hour in the kitchen ("Dobby so happy to see Harry Potter!"). He came back to the Gryffindor common room with two mugs of cocoa. "Hermione, I got--." His lips clamped shut once he saw her. She was lying on the couch, facing the roaring fire. The book _Hogwarts, A History_ was open on her lap. Her breathing was even, her chest rising and falling.

He placed the mugs down on the coffee table and sat beside them, directly facing Hermione. Harry took the book and placed it on a nearby chair, making sure it stayed open to the page it was at. A few tendrils of hair found its way across her face as she turned to her side. Harry pulled them away. He didn't even notice he was staring, watching the firelight dance across her skin.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was in a daze. She saw a figure sitting in front of her, fire outlining his body, his green eyes upon her. She sat up with a start.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes to clear them. "No…well, just a little."

"Here," he handed one of the mugs to her. "I thought you might lie some."

She took it; the mug was filled with hot chocolate and a dozen little marshmallows floating on the top. "Thank you." She took a sip, and the warm cocoa heated her neck and chest. She smiled. "I like this. It's just like home."

"It is?"

She nodded. "My parents and I would drink warm cocoa in front of the fireplace and look through photo albums. I…sort of miss it."

Then Harry put his mug down and headed upstairs. He came back down with a leather bound book. "I bring this with me all the time."

"An album?"

"Yes. I fill it with some pictures every year." He opened it to the first page. It was a man, with round glasses, and a woman, with green eyes, holding a baby between them. 

"Wait," Hermione said, "That's you…and your parents?" He nodded. "You look like your father…and you have your mother's eyes. She's beautiful."

He smiled in response. They flipped through more of the album. There were pictures of them in their second year, third and fourth.

"Oh look, this is at the Yule Ball last year," Hermione looked at the picture. It was Harry, Parvati, Ron and Padma in the Great Hall. "Is that me back there?" she asked. "Why is Ron giving me such an angry look?"

Harry just shrugged. He could guess why Ron was having such a rotten time then. He took a drink of his chocolate. 

"Thank you Harry." 

He looked at her. "For what?"

"For everything. I don't really have any friends back home…not true friends," she explained. "You and Ron…I'm happy to have friends like you."

"And I'm glad I have a friend like you as well."

She turned to the album, hiding the tears in her eyes. They took another drink from their mugs and continued to talk through out the whole night. 

"I've always loved studying but there were these mean little girls that made fun of me. I was so angry with them; I wanted something terrible to happen. The next thing I know, their markers blew up, splattering ink all over their face.

Harry laughed. "You did that?"

"Not by choice! I was 10; I didn't know I caused it. Other things happened, like summoning things from another room, making objects float…" Hermione explained, "but when I received the letter from Hogwarts, it all made sense."

"Your parents didn't panic?"

"At first, they were in denial. But in the letter were instructions to Diagon Alley. We went there and after seeing it, how could we not believe?" she smiled. "While my parents talked with Professor McGonagall about their schooling system, I spent that whole summer reading on Hogwarts and everything I could get my hands on. I even bought my textbooks early so I could understand this world."

"And you still study during the summer. Don't you ever take a break?" he asked.

"No way! I learn something new everyday in the magic world," she explained. "It's fascinating. But…there is one thing I learned that I'm not good at."

"Is that possible?" Harry gently teased.

"If I tell you, will you laugh?"

"No."

It took a few seconds before the word came out of her mouth. "Flying."

"Flying?" he repeated. 

"I can read all the tips and instructions on how to do it but it's totally different from reading a book to sitting on a broom."

"You flew fine in Madam Hooch's class."

Hermione nodded. "I can fly in mediocre fashion…you know, just to get by. But flying at 100 miles an hour, racing through the sky: that I cannot do." She sighed. "I wish I could."

The portrait door flew open and Ron and Ginny appeared, along with George and Fred.

Hermione looked up. "Welcome back," she greeted.

Harry turned around. "How was Romania?"

"It was beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. "It was actually snowing like this!"

"Percy was being a pain," Ron huffed. "Kept talking about work."

"So we were thinking of locking him in one of the dragon's cavern," George said. 

"But it didn't work," Fred sighed, disappointed.

"Mum caught on so we had our wands taken away," George finished.

"A typical Weasley Christmas," Ginny smiled, satisfied. She, along with Fred and George, headed upstairs to the dormitories.

"Did you two just wake up?" Ron asked his friends as he approached them. "At this hour?"

"Why?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning; I thought you two would be asleep."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Did we stay up after this whole time?"

Hermione laughed. "I didn't even notice until now." She stood and stretched. "I'm going upstairs and change." She headed upstairs.

"You two stayed up the whole night talking?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I suppose so," responded Harry.

"I came back early because I thought you'd be bored out of your wits," Ron said. "I thought you'd be made to study but it looks like I was worrying for nothing."

Harry stood, straightening his sweater. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing," Ron raised an eyebrow. "It's just weird. You don't talk to just any girl all night, Harry."

"You're right, she's not any girl; she's one of my best friends. We just…lost track of time." 

Ron shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs; gotta unpack. You coming?"

"Sure," Harry followed him up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Yule Ball Finding

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 7: Yule Ball Finding

Author's jibberish: Thanks to the reviewers! Please keep them coming!

            Quickly, New Years Eve came. Ron, Lavender and Harry left for the Great Hall. Ron walked proudly beside Lavender and entered the hall. Cho was already there, waiting. Her hair was curled in loose spirals and she was wearing a red dress robe. "Hello, Harry," she greeted.

            "Hello," he said, trying to suppress his giddy smile. Together, they entered the hall. Two of the tables were taken away; there was only the head table and one on each side of the room. Food and ice sculptures, along with wreaths of silver and gold ribbons filled the hall.

            They found a seat beside her friends. "Hi Harry!" they greeted him. "Cho! You look great!" and they began into a fit of giggles. Harry felt so out of place, he could just roll over and die unnoticed.

            "Hey Harry," one of Cho's friends asked, "Is it true about Hermione?"

            "What?"

            "That she and that Slytherin are going out?"

            He shrugged. "I don't think so. Why would you say that?" His eyes turned towards the dance floor; his answer was right there. 

            Hermione was dressed in periwinkle and her hair was smoothed out, pulled to her crown in a ponytail of curls. Although she did look rather pretty, that's not what got his attention. Hermione was dancing with Orion Morell, dressed in royal blue. 

            "He's really nice, actually," said one of Cho's 5th year friends. "A bit quiet though. And they're together all the time in the library. She helps him with transfiguration."

            "I think that's cute," Cho smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry! Here I am sitting, talking…do you want to dance?"

            "No, it's alright, I don't mind," Harry said. Just knowing he was with her at the Yule Ball seemed good enough…just knowing he could dance with her. Uh-oh…he had to dance! What if he had a spasm and stomped all over her delicate toes! He could never forgive himself. "I'll go get some punch ok?" he told her.

            "Thank you," she said, and returned to the vibrant conversation.

            He left and headed to the nearest food table, where Ron already was. "Hey Ron."

            "I don't understand women," Ron complained. "I can only stand girls giggling for 30 seconds."

            "Lavender's talking to her friends too?"

            "Do you notice when girls gossip, they don't breathe? They were talking about Hermione and Morell--."

            "Them too?" Harry picked up a cup. "Cho and her friends think they're a couple."

Ron rolled his eyes. "They're talking about the same thing? That's scary; it's like the whole female species are connected. They talk non-stop; don't their jaws get tired?"

"If she and Orion are together, she would have let us know, right?" Harry asked. "It's just a rumor, right?"

Ron's eyes followed Hermione and Orion walk out of the Great Hall. "Only one way to find out." He headed towards the door, "You coming Harry?"

Harry looked over to Cho, who was too busy talking to her friends. "Let's hurry," he told his friend.

They followed them to the hallway outside. Orion and Hermione stopped in front of a large window, overlooking the night sky. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron hid behind one of the statues in the same hallway. 

Orion pulled out from his pocket an origami flower. He took out his wand, muttered an incantation and the paper-folds turned into real petals and leaves. Before her eyes, the origami turned into a real rose. "I've been practicing since the holiday started. My guardian's house is full of paper flowers and real ones," he said, handing it to her.

She took it. "Thank you. It' really beautiful."

"Listen, Hermione…"Orion swallowed, his knees fidgeting. "I…I'm going to make a big fool of myself…so please don't laugh."

Ron rolled his eyes. 

"I really like you. You're smart, beautiful, and kind. You're one of the few people that don't judge me for what my parents were or what is on the exterior. It's like you understand me."

"Because I do," Hermione insisted. "I know what it's like not to fit in, be misunderstood."

"So she pities him?" Ron muttered.

"Shush," Harry held his finger against his lips. 

The next thing they knew, they saw Orion lean forward and gently kiss Hermione on the lips. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped.

Ron seemed to be cringing. "We got an answer; let's get out of here before they really start snogging." He went back to the hall, with Harry slowly following. 

Harry returned to Cho with a cup of red punch in each hand. "Sorry it took so long."

"Was there a long line?" Cho asked. Obviously, she didn't notice he left the room.

Harry tried to smile. "Yeah…it was full while I was there." He took a sip of his drink. "Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

Cho put her drink down on the table. "Sure."

Maybe dancing with Cho would make him forget the sinking feeling in his stomach and the pulsing in his head. After all, he's been waiting to be with her for 2 years and he wasn't going to blow his chance. Like Ron said, this was their year. Harry was with Cho, Ron was with Lavender and Hermione found someone new: Orion. Harry's stomach felt heavy.


	8. Chapter 8: Complicated

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 8: Complicated

Author's jibberish: Hermione and Orion kissed!! Agh! Trust me, this is an H/H but they just got to hit a few bumps…or brick walls along the way. Nothing in Harry's life is perfect, right?

            It had been a week after New Years. Every evening, Hermione was walked back to the Gryffindor tower by Orion. Ron would sit, snarling behind a textbook as Harry would pray for peace. But one day, the peace broke. 

            Ron and Harry were in the common room, charting their fate for Divination. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati were sitting at the dining table. 

            Hermione came in. "Did Morell carry your books for you?" Ron growled over his chart.

            Hermione placed her books on the coffee table. "What's a matter with you?"

            "Nothing; just wondering how long you and he have been exclusive," Ron said.

            "For your information, Ron, we're not dating--."

            "So you let just anybody kiss you?"

            Hermione's ears were red. "Were you spying on me?" Ron shook his head, looking back to his chart. "What do you have against Orion?"

            "Listen, Hermione--," Harry said.

            "I don't like him! Something's not right about him!" Ron exclaimed. 

            "What do you know about him? You know his name and his house but nothing about him--."

            "He's a Slytherin! Every bad wizard who attended Hogwarts came from Slytherin!" Ron pointed out.

            "That's discrimination," she crossed her arms. 

            "That's truth," Ron responded. 

            Everyone was watching.

            "You can be so small-minded Ron!" Hermione was starting to become blue in the face. 

            "Why him? What's so good about him?"

            "He's a good person, obviously something you've never seen!"

            "If he's such a good person, why didn't you tell us?"

            "Does it matter? Do you honestly care who I'm with?"

            Ron held his finger to Harry. "What about Harry? Did you at least ask how he feels about all of this?"

            "Uh, Ron, don't bring me--," Harry stammered. 

            The spectators' heads moved back and forth, as if watching a tennis match. By now, the whole house came downstairs, crowded the staircase and balcony to watch the argument unfold. None of the three seemed to notice the audience. 

            "I doubt Harry would mind me spending time with a new friend--."

            "I'm sure you're right…Well, you sure treat friends differently. If he's just a friend, why did you kiss him?"

            "He kissed me!"

            "Did you pull away?"

            Silence.

            "Then that means you didn't mind it," Ron declared. "I thought you would've at least told Harry."

            "And why is that?" Hermione flopped on one of the chairs. 

            "Because for the time I've known you, we have been alone here late at night many times, but never once had we stayed up all night talking," Ron explained. "You managed to have an all night chat with Harry; that's not something you would do with just anybody; it's important--."

            "Ron," Harry warned him. "Stop this--."

            "How many times must I say this?" Hermione yelled. "Orion isn't my boyfriend!"

            Ron turned back to his charts. "Whatever." 

            Hermione dashed out of the room. 

            "Hermione!" Harry ran after her as she dashed out of the portrait hole and into the halls. He had to chase her down the staircase before he grabbed her arm. "Hermione, please talk to me!" He pulled her into an empty corridor. 

            Hermione was quickly wiping her tears. 

            "Look, Ron…" Harry tried to explain, "Thinks something is wrong with Morell. There's a reason why the Hat put him in Slytherin--."

            "It's not because he's a bad person! It's because of circumstances!"

            "What circumstances?"

            Hermione sniffed. "I'm not sure I should say…"

            "Ron cares about you. He just has a certain way of showing it. Ron and me walking in on you two kissing was an accident," he told her. "But from what it looked like, it was as if you liked him. So we waited for you two to tell us. We thought you were going out and even I was hurt…that you didn't tell us…"

            Hermione shook her head. "Harry, don't look at me like that. I can't stand it…" she began to turn and walked away. 

            "Wait!" Harry exclaimed, holding onto her hand. 

            "What else is there to talk about?" Hermione asked. I told you already: I'm not with Orion. I can't be--."

            "Can't? Why not?" he asked. 

            Hermione's tear-streaked face went pale. She gulped. Without speaking a word, she yanked her wrist from his grasp and ran away. 

            Two weeks passed and Hermione and Ron were on formal speaking terms. During meals, Hermione would sit with a book in front of her, by herself while Harry would sit next to Ron. He felt awful, being in the middle. 

            "I understand," she told him a couple of days ago. "Don't worry about me, Harry."

            How could she say that? He was still her friend, how could he not care?

            '_I'm happy to have friends like you…'_

            Harry started feeling worse. He looked down the table. Hermione wasn't in sight; she must have been in the library or the tower. 

            Ron finished his lunch. "I got to go get my book for Lupin's class." He stood.

            "Ok, I'll be right there." Harry finished his chicken pie and downed his water. He closed the book in front of him, tucked it under his arm and walked out of the hall. Suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks, his head pounding.

            Ron and Orion were standing about 4 years from Harry, with Ron's back to him. He stopped; their conversation seemed tense. Harry could see Ron's hands ball into fists, then he caught sight of Orion's face. He told Ron something in a devilish sneer that made chills run through Harry's blood. Harry spotted Hermione standing on the opposite side, about the same distance away. She was facing Orion's back, looking straight at him and Ron. Orion said something else; that was the last straw Ron took.

            "Stupefy!" Ron cast, pointing his wand to Orion. 

            Orion flew back a few feet in response to Ron's spell.

            "Ron!" Harry ran up to him. "What's the matter with you?!"

            "He…he…"Ron's temper was flaming, eyes glaring at Orion. 

            Hermione ran to Orion's side to help him up. "Orion, are you ok?" She held him by the arm and pulled him up. 

            "I'm alright," he said, looking up.

            Hermione gasped. "You have a black eye!"

            Orion's fingers gently touched the skin around his right eye. He winced. 

            Hermione pulled his hand away. "Let's go to Madam Pomfrey." She turned over her shoulder to Ron. "And you! Just…stay away." The two walked away.

            Ron's mouth dropped. "Wh…wh…Why can't she see through him?!"

            "You better be happy no teacher saw you," Harry said. "What's the matter with you?"

            "Orion 'Sneak' Morell, that's what! If only you could have heard what he said!"

            "What did he say?"  
            "Sneaky little evil git…"

            "What did he say?" Harry asked again.

            Ron looked at him, anger and worry crossing his eyes. "'Get used to not talking to her…I'm going to make it permanent…' That's what he told me."

            Harry gulped. 

            "Why won't she listen? You believe me don't you Harry? I mean, you must have seen his face: it was like looking at evil." Ron turned down the hall, towards the direction of the hospital wing.

            "We have to tell her," Harry said, reading Ron's mind. 

            "She won't believe me if I tell her!" Ron exclaimed.

            "I'll tell her," Harry offered. "She has to believe us. She just has to…"


	9. Chapter 9: Lonely

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 9: Lonely

Author's jibberish: Nothing to say really. I'm really appreciative of all those who review, though! I know that's what I do ever chapter but I can't help it! Thanks!

            Harry looked up as he saw the portrait door fly open. He was sitting in the common room which was full of people. It was near curfew time when he was reading the latest _Daily Prophet_. 

            Hermione came in, looking tense. 

            Harry stood and slowly met Hermione at the dark entrance. Ever since the ball, rumors have spread about the deterioration of the Gryffindor trio. Malfoy was especially giddy about this. There were even rumors of a Harry/Hermione/Orion triangle. What was wrong with his luck? Last year, the gossip involved Krum and now since he's out of the picture, Orion's there to fill space. Harry ignored everything as best he could.

            "How is he?" Harry asked quietly.

            "Fine," Hermione looked out the dark foyer to see who was in the common room. "Madam Pomfrey got rid of his shiner."

            "So where did you go after class?"

            "With Orion," was all she said.

            Ok, time to explain what happened with Ron. "Listen, Hermione, about Ron--."

            "Oh don't," Hermione hissed. "I can't even think about him, that's all. Giving Orion a black eye, attacking him…it's an outrage."

            "But you don't know the whole story. Ron and I were at lunch," Harry began, "and Ron left a few seconds before I did. The time between him and me was too short for Orion to get punched and develop a black eye without me seeing it. I saw his face, Hermione; there was no trace of a black eye until after he fell."

            "Ron's stupefy--."

            "How could Orion receive a black eye when he was stupefied, falling on his back?" 

            "He told me Ron did it…why would he lie?"

            "Who knows," Harry shrugged. "Why would he tell Ron awful things?"

            "Like what?"

            Harry sighed, regretful. "It was something around the lines of 'get used to not talking to each other, it's going to soon be permanent'."

            "Orion said that?" Hermione shook her head. "No he wouldn't. That's not like him."

            "You didn't see his face, Hermione. He looked…well…let's just say Malfoy would cower in fear."

            "You don't know him, Harry; I do. He wouldn't--."

            "Then explain to me why he said such things?"

            "I can't explain something that's far from truth."

            "Hermione," Harry tried another angle. "It sounds as if Orion threatening to take you from us."

            "So you believe Ron?" she asked.

            And slowly, Harry nodded. "I can't forget what I saw. I'm sorry."

            Hermione looked down and nodded. "It's not like I'm in love with him…I just think this is all wrong. It's a strange feeling…"

            "What is?"

            "This empty feeling…last time I felt it was before I came to Hogwarts," she looked at him and he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

            "Hermio--."

            She sped up to the dormitories.

            "Hi Orion," Harry greeted after Potions. "How is your eye?" Maybe talking to him will start some understanding. 

            "Better, thanks. Madam Pomfrey did a good job."

            "Yeah. She took care of all my injuries during the Triwizard Tournament."

            "Oh right! You had a run-in with Lord Voldemort at the end didn't you?" Orion asked.

            Harry raised an eyebrow. Did Orion actually say his name? "Um…yeah."

            "And you escaped," Orion smiled. "Wow, Harry, you just have all the luck."

            Luck? Was it luck that Voldemort didn't kill him in that graveyard?

            _The wand chooses the wizard…_

            Harry couldn't help but hear Ollivander's words. So it was luck for him to be destined to a wand that shared a core with Voldemort?

            "Yeah…I'm lucky," Harry nodded.

            "Say, what class does Gryffindors have next?" Orion asked. 

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry told him.

            "Good. Maybe I could go meet her after class," Orion thought out loud. "Will you tell her for me that I'll be waiting in the library?"

            "Um…sure…" Harry watched Orion walk towards the Slytherin House. 

            Harry sat beside Ron, waiting for Lupin to come into class. His chat with Orion had been bothering him and he carried the burden to class. 

            "What is it Harry?" Ron asked, seeing his tense face. 

            Harry turned to him. "Can you say Voldemort's name?" 

            Ron went pale. "You know I can't! No one can! Well, besides Dumbledore, you, Snuffles…I know Dumbledore said not calling him by name is silly but it's not like You-Know-who is history. He's-he's still around."

            "Exactly. They call him 'Voldemort'."

            "Harry! Even hearing his name is going to make my ears bleed…"

            "And his followers call him by 'Lord'…like how Malfoy addressed him as 'the Dark Lord'."

            "This better be getting somewhere," goosebumps formed on Ron's arm.

            "Orion said 'Lord Voldemort' as casually saying his own name."

            Ron's eyes narrowed. "You're serious?" Harry nodded. "This is creepy…how can anyone say You-Know-Who's name as if it were nothing?"

            "I don't know…" they stopped talking as Professor Lupin came in. 

            "Good afternoon, class," Professor Lupin greeted. "Please take out your short essays I assigned. Now, who can tell me the methods of slaying vampires: muggle and non-muggle means?" Slience. "Anyone?" No hand was in the air; very strange in a Hufflepuff-Gryffindor class. He turned to a girl sitting two seats away from Harry. "Ms. Granger?"

            Hermione looked up. She had her essay in front of her, just numbly gazing at it. "Sorry?"

            "Muggle and non-muggle means of killing vampires?" Professor Lupin repeated. "Did you do the assignment?"

            "Y-yes."

            "Good. You worried us for a moment. Well?"

            "Stake," she answered, her voice detached. "Stake to the heart."

            "Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" he asked.

            Susan Bones raised her hand. "Holy water?"

            "Yes, it burns the undead's skin. If one drinks it, it is fatal. Good. Ten points to Hufflepuff. So, moving along…"

            Harry turned his eyes to Hermione. Her eyes were red and her face was flushed. Had she been crying?  
            After class, Hermione threw her books in her bag and sped off. Harry chased after her.

            "Wait!" he called. He forgot to retrieve his books and left them in the classroom. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Hermione, wait…"

            She swallowed. "Y-yes, Harry?" Her eyes were to her books, cradled in front of her. 

            "Um…" _Great Merlin, she looks so sad…He hated this; he didn't like the feeling of not being able to talk to her, especially after the good times they shared during Christmas. "Have you been crying?"_

            "Don't be silly," she said.

            "Hermione please talk to me," Harry pleaded. "I don't like this." He leaned over, tilting his head, trying to make some sort of eye contact. Without thinking, he cradled her face in his hand, forcing her to look up. "Why do you keep running away?"

            They gained some spectators in the hallway, hearing some hoot and hollers.

            "Prefect-girl and Scar-boy are having a lover's quarrel, eh?" Draco snickered. The Slytherins followed example. 

            A couple of Ravenclaw girls were watching and Cho had a slight shocked expression. Harry's throat felt dry, seeing Cho in such way. 

            Harry slowly pulled his hand away from her face. "Orion said he'd wait for you at the library."

            But Hermione's eyes were on him still and Harry felt a wave run through him. _What was that? He watched as she unlocked her gaze and broke through the crowd._


	10. Chapter 10: Educational Research

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 10: Educational Research

Author's jibberish: Hm…I got nothing to say, except you readers are perceptive… Oh, yeah. You all know that this takes place during Harry's 5th year, right? Well, say that he was 15 years old in 2002, and that his parents gave birth to him when they were about 30, meaning they graduated Hogwarts in 1960. Why did I bother with all this? Because I have no clue when Harry's birth-year is! I heard it was July 1980, but if anyone know Harry's, or in fact, any other important days (Hermione's, Ron's, Draco's even…), please tell me in an e-mail or review! Thanks!

            "This is scary," Ron flipped through the obituaries of the Daily Prophet. He and Harry were sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard. "Do you remember when the obituaries were 5 squares and the rest of the page was wizard puzzles?"

            Harry nodded. "Why?"

            "Now the count is tripled, and it's not old folks anymore," Ron handed him the paper. "It's people in their 30's and 40's too."

            Harry scrolled down the list and found a name that was familiar. "Theodore Wellings…do we know someone of that last name?"

            "His son, Claudius, is on the Slytherin team," Ron answered. "In fact," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I heard his dad was a You-Know-Who follower all those years back."

            "His father died a week ago," Harry noted. "No wonder I haven't seen him around."

            "Hey Harry? Do you think our parents influence what House we belong to? Well, besides the muggle-borns, of course," Ron asked. "My parents were in Gryffindor, so were yours…Do you think that's a pattern?"

            Harry shrugged. "Maybe…why?"  
            Ron's eyes lit as if he was struck by an idea square between the eyes. "Come on, we got to go to the library." He gathered the rest of the paper and sped at top speed, leaving Harry behind, struggling to catch up. 

            They entered the library. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

            "Research," Ron headed to a room with each wall filled with hardbound books. "Hmm…" he headed to the less dusty books. "1970…sounds like a good year…" he pulled out a book with that year scrolled down the spine. He opened it and turned to Harry. "Don't just stand there; help me out."

            "I would if I knew what you were up to," Harry said, pulling out the book 1971.

            "This room is full of yearbooks, and each book categorizes each person by house. If Morell's parents went to Hogwarts, we can find out the kind of person he'll be. I mean, look at Malfoy."

            Harry nodded. He looked in the index for 'Morell.' They searched for about two hours. Harry's eyes were spinning; the index print was so small. 

            "Here!" Ron said, showing the book 1960. He pointed to a picture of a boy of 17, with blue eyes and blond hair. He wasn't smiling; he had a smug dignified Percy-like look to him. 

            "That's him alright," Harry said. "They look so much alike."

            "David Morell was in Slytherin…" Ron said, pointing to the Slytherin crest on the pages. "And look." He flipped to another part of the book, where the crest of a lion was next to the page numbers. A few faces and names were familiar to Harry; they seemed to pop out at him: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.

            "David Morell graduated the same year as my dad," Harry said out loud.

            "And Professor Lupin," Ron added.

            Suddenly, the same idea came to them.

            Ron and Harry ran up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who sat in his classroom. "Professor?" Ron called.

            "Ah," Professor Lupin looked up from the piles of parchment. "Ron, Harry, what can I do for you?"

            "This…is going to sound awk--," Harry began. 

            "Do you remember who David Morell is?" Ron interrupted.

            His forehead furrowed in thought. "Morell…Why do you ask?"

            Ron shrugged. "Just curious?"  
            Professor Lupin gave them a curious look. "He graduated the same year as I; very smart but quiet; loads of O.W.L.'s and many N.E.W.T.'s."

            "What became of him after Hogwarts?" Harry asked. 

            "I'm not sure…although…"

            "Yes?" Ron and Harry chimed in unison.

            Professor Lupin gave them a regretful look. "He was later accused of killing 2 people in Hungary. He was cleared though; claimed he was under a Confudus Charm."

            "Why would he be accused of murder anyway?" Harry asked. 

            Professor Lupin took a moment before he answered. "It was said that Morell was a follower of Lord Voldemort."

            Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances. 

            Just then, Professor Snape came in with a jar. His sneer was there, as usual, as he entered the classroom. 

            "Ah, Severus," Professor Lupin rose as if nothing was abnormal. "Thank you very much."

            Snape's eyebrow twitched in response.

            "Help!" someone screamed through the hallway. It caused everyone to turn their heads. They stepped out and saw Pansy Parkinson scurry towards them. "Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

            "Calm down, you silly girl," he coldly told her. "What is the meaning of this?"

            "It's Draco…" she panted.  "Draco Malfoy…he's…"

            "Will he be alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey. 

            "I've never seen anything like it Professor," Madam Pomfrey shuddered. "Dark magic…it's almost surreal. Have his parents been notified?"

            "Severus is taking care of that."

            "What will happen? This is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about…"

            "All we can do is try to find out who or what did this to his son."

            Ron and Harry managed to peer through the ajar door. "I can't see him…" Ron complained. "What's wrong with him?"

            "I don't know," Harry said. "Whatever it is, it turned Parkinson to tears."

            They shut up when they heard Madam Pomfrey say "Look, he's awake."

            Draco sat up from the bed, coming into full view to Ron and Harry.

            Dumbledore stood beside him. "Hello Draco."

            Draco looked up, giving him a warning look.

            "Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. 

            Draco opened his mouth, sneering. But he didn't respond. Puzzled, he opened his mouth again to speak. He did it again. Horror painted his features.

            Not a sound came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. 


	11. Chapter 11: Three

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 11: Three

Author's jibberish: I know Ch. 10 was short…sorry! This is a little longer, I think. Yeah, Draco is at my mercy; it's fun like that =)  !

            "I don't believe it…"

            "It was really Malfoy…"

            "Do you think any others will be next?"

            Gossip started to spread as the Great Hall was gathered for dinner. News of Draco's condition scared everyone. 

            "Dark magic, it is…"

            Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. He was never expected to be a victim. If he didn't have a chance, the other houses were shaking in their socks.

            "Do you think it's…You-Know-who?" Ron asked. 

            Harry shook his head. "How could he? I heard that it happened in the Slytherin House. There's no way he could get in without being noticed. Besides, he wouldn't dare attack with Professor Dumbledore around."

            Ginny sat next to Ron, her plate still full. "I feel sorry for Malfoy; you know, not being able to speak."

            "It somewhat beneficial though," Fred said. "You won't be able to hear him gloat."

            Professor McGonagall tapped her glass, getting the hall's silence. "Your attention please…"

            Professor Dumbledore stood. "I assume many of you know what has happened to one of your fellow students. Until we find out what happened, I advise caution to everyone. Furthermore, safety precautions will take action as of now. Quidditch practice ends at sunset. Students will be escorted to their classes by a teacher. Curfew time will be changed to 8 pm; roll will be taken and all students must stay in their house until 6am. That is all; have a pleasant sleep."

            "'Pleasant sleep'?" George repeated. "He must be joking."

            "Is this all necessary for just one attack? The last time this happened…" Ron's eyes turned to Ginny. She shot him a warning glare. "Well, I mean, what if the only target was Malfoy?"

            Two weeks passed and the hospital wing gained a few new tenants: Crabbe, Parkinson, and another Slytherin Harry didn't know quite well. 

            "They're all Slytherin," Ginny muttered. "Is it a pattern?"

            "Only one way to find out," Harry entered the hospital room.

            "What?" Ron held Harry's shoulder. "How will you know? Ask them? They can't talk."

            "They can nod their heads, can't they?" Harry approached Madam Pomfrey. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey. Can we visit them?"

            She raised an eyebrow. "Sure…" Gryffindors visiting Slytherins? "Just don't make too much noise. I'll be in the office." She retreated to the office near the entrance.

            The three approached the only awake patient, Draco. Crabbe was asleep, mouth open. Pansy must have been crying because of a nightmare she was having. The other boy was asleep, drooling.

            "Malfoy," Harry greeted. 

            Draco looked up and his face filled with utter disgust and shock.

            "We need to ask you some questions," Harry explained. "Did you see who did this to you?"

            Draco gestured his fists to his mouth, open and soundless. 

            "Great, charades," Ron grumbled. 

            "Can you write?" Harry asked.

            Draco shook his head. He held his fist towards Harry. He, Ron, and Ginny had a good look: his fists were clenched, his fingers sealed together and against his palm. 

            "The attacker sealed your fists?" Ron noted. Draco nodded. "Bummer…now you can't hold a wand." He shrugged.

            Draco shot him a dagger look. Then while looking at Ron, he started making his fist into a drinking motion in front of his mouth. 

            "What the--," Ron's eyes narrowed. 

            "He wants a drink," Ginny interpreted. "Go on, Ron. Give him some water."

            "Why me?"

            "He asked you."

            Ron growled. He grabbed the glass and pitcher of water sitting near Draco's bed. He poured the glass half-full. "Ok, here," Ron held the cup against Draco's lips and tilted the glass slightly as Draco drank. Then, Draco spat the water out in Ron's direction. Ron, along with Ginny and Harry, jumped back. "Bloody hell!" Ron hissed. A mischievous smile played on Draco's thin lips. However, it disappeared as Ron splashed the rest of the glass of water in his face. Draco's face grew red and he began to open his mouth and holler. However, no curses or words came out. "Go ahead, yell you stupid git," Ron grunted, "no one can hear you."

            Seeing Draco lose his temper in silence…Harry tried to suppress a laugh. 

            However, Ginny came next to Draco. She had obtained a washcloth in her hand and sat beside Draco. He backed up against the headboard, a warning look crossing his eyes. 

            "Virginia Weasley, what are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed.

            Ginny knew Ron was pissed; he used her full first name. "What does it look like?" she reached the washcloth towards Draco's face. 

            Draco swatted her hand away.

            Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't complain; just let me. Do you want to be wet forever?"

            Draco rolled his eyes and moved forward, returning to where he originally was. Gently, she wiped his eyes, forehead and the frame of his face. Her fingers brushed his hair away from his face. 

            Ron cringed as he watched his little sister dry the creep's face. "Well? Did you see who did it?"

            Draco's eyes quickly turned to Ron and shook his head as his gaze returned to Ginny. 

            "Turn left," she told him.  Draco reluctantly obliged. She patted the left side of his neck dry. "I feel sorry for you, that's all." Ginny reasoned. She saw Draco smirk slightly, one corner of his mouth turned up. "Other side," she told him. As she dried the right side, Harry spoke.

            "Wait, Ginny, stop." He pulled her hand back. Behind Draco's right ear, near the end of his jaw, there were 3 black dots in a perfect row. 

            "Nice birthmark, Malfoy," Ron teased. "You can play connect-the-dots."

            Draco made a questioning look.

            "What?" Ginny asked. "It wasn't there before?"

            Draco shook his head. 

            "Come on," Harry pulled on Ron's arm, "check Pansy's neck."

            They checked the three others and saw the exact same mark in the same spot. 

            "It must be the attacker's symbol," Ron said. "What a boring symbol…"

            "But it means something; it stands for something," Harry told him.

            Just then, a bell rang. Professor McGonagall's voice echoed. "Attention students: it is 10 minutes before 8:00. Please report to your houses."

            "Come on, Harry, we better go," Ron told him. "Come on Gin."

            Ginny patted Draco's collarbone dry. "There, all done." She tossed the washcloth beside the water pitcher. She looked at him; he was giving her a blank expressionless look with his grey eyes. Then he snapped his head away. "You're welcome," she said to him.

            "Gin!" Ron called. "Come on."

            She turned away from Draco and joined Harry and Ron. 

            They quickened their pace towards Gryffindor Tower. 

            "Four victims, same markings…" Harry pondered. "It's like Sherlock Holmes…"

            "Who?" the Weasley brother and sister asked in unison. 

            "Um…a detective…never mind," Harry shook his head as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Maroon moons" he said and the portrait swung open. 

            All of the Gryffindors were packed in the common room. Many squished on the couches, sat on the top of the tables and shared seats. The rest stood. 

            "We should have a party," Fred suggested. 

            "Yeah, especially after our Quidditch game with Slytherin coming up," George said. "With Malfoy gone, they won't have a seeker…" 

            Angelina Johnson tisked. "If this keeps up, we won't have Quidditch."

            At 8:00 pm exactly, Professor McGonagall came in, seven pieces of parchment in hand. "All right everyone," she called out loud. "First years:

            "Claire Abbott?"

            "Here."

            "Alexander Brick?"

            "Here."

            George yawned. "Wake me when she gets to 7th year." He leaned forward on the table and pretended to fall asleep. 

            "Aw, I was going to sleep," Fred frowned. 

            "You did last night. My turn," George said face-down on the wood table. 

            It took a good 10 minutes to get through the first 6 years. Finally:

            "Fred Weasley?"

            "Zzz…" came a snore

"George Weasley?"

"Zzz…" came an identical sound. 

Professor McGonagall's eyes turned to the table. 

"They're here, Professor," Katie Bell told her. 

"All right," she continued to call roll. When she finished, "Gryffindors, stay in your tower. Remember, if you need anything, send one of your 7th years or prefects for me. Good night." She left through the portrait hole. 

"So how are we going to find anything on those marks? Where do we start looking?" Ron asked Harry. 

Harry was silent for a moment. "Do you realize something's missing?"

"What?"

"Well, whenever we had a problem like this, Hermione managed to find an answer."

Ron nodded sadly. "Yeah, but you expect to ask her? She's not talking to me and she's avoiding you. We got to do this ourselves."

"Yeah."

"I think I better go upstairs…study for the O.W.L.'s."

Harry thought he was hearing things. "You will?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I'll read for about 15 minutes before I get distracted with your Quidditch game. Later," and he headed upstairs to the boys' dormitories. 

Harry turned and saw Hermione sitting down across the room, a book laid over her lap. _Just try… Harry told himself. He took a few steps towards her but stopped as she began to move. She slammed her book shut and headed upstairs. __Escaped again…_

Hermione wasn't around, especially when he needed her. Harry felt his insides sink. 


	12. Chapter 12: Next, the Weasleys

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 12: Next, the Weasleys

Author's jibberish: Yeah, yeah, shameless D/G moment in the previous chapter…kinda. Some of you like Ginny being nice to Draco like that. But we all know Draco would push her away. Well we can all dream…Argh, too many things to wait for… Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets DVD is released in April and Order of the Phoenix coming out in June. It's killing me! Who will die in this book?!?!? Ok, on with the story…

            "Now," Professor Trelawney smiled. "Your assignment is to research the constellations during the time of your birth. The stars tell a lot about a person."

            Ron growled. "Loads of bull," he murmured. "Do you think I could fake it?"

            Harry was feeling the same way. He had no drive to do this assignment. There were just too many things on his mind.

            Ron flew to the highest hoop and caught the quaffle hurling towards the goal. "Hah!" he exclaimed, hand up high in this air, catching the ball one-handed.

            "Now, Ron, don't get cocky!" Angelina told him. She took a spare quaffle and threw it in his direction. It flew into one of the lower hoops; Ron didn't chase after it on time.

            "Point taken, Captain," Ron saluted. 

            "Come on Gryffindors," Madam Hooch called from the ground. "It's almost sunset." All seven players landed and were escorted back to the castle. 

            They entered their tower and Lavender and Parvati had laid out astrology books. 

            "Oh shoot!" Ron exclaimed. He approached Lavender. "Is that Divination homework?"

            "Yes, you can't copy mine," she told him. "We weren't born in the same season."

            "Like she would know that! Besides stars are just stars."

            "They're not just stars," she argued. "They are like eyes to who we are."

            "Like how?" Ron peered over her shoulder. "Can you explain to me why the Capricornius and Aquarius are seen during summer while the zodiac signs are during the winter?" he addressed, pointing to her books.

            "Oh, sod off Ron. There are no rules saying zodiac signs are corresponding to the season of its constellation," Lavender returned to her homework.

            "So, how exactly are you doing this?" Harry asked. 

            "Simple: list the constellations in the sky during your birthday season," Lavender explained. "I was born in November, so I'm listing the winter constellations: Gemini, Orion, Canis Minor and Major…" she continued.

            Ron stared at the diagrams of the winter constellations.

            Just then, Professor McGonagall came in the common room. "Fred, George, Ron Weasley…" she said in a soft, gentle voice. "Please come with me."

            They followed her out of the room. "Um…Professor…" Fred said, "May we know what this is about? We came back 2 hours before curfew."

            "No, Mr. Weasley, it doesn't concern that."

            "Then…then…" George stammered. "Why are we headed to the hospital wing?" he seemed to just notice.

            As they entered, the three brothers saw Madam Pomfrey nursing the bruised head of a certain red-head. 

            "Ginny!" they exclaimed. 

            Ron ran to her side, moving past Madam Pomfrey. "Gin! Gin!" he held her by the shoulders, slightly shaking her. "What happened?!" He noticed she looked blankly at him as if her eyes going right through him. "What's wrong with her?"

            "I tried to talk to her but she can't speak to me. She can't see or hear me either," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. 

            "Oh Merlin," Fred muttered. He sat beside Ginny and took her hand. With his finger, he gently spelled his name on her palm one letter at a time. F-R-E-D. He also spelled G-E-O-R-G-E. 

            Shaking, Ron took her other hand after Fred was done. R-O-N. 

            As she mouthed their names, tears started to fall down her face. They all embraced her, muttering "It'll be ok…" although she couldn't hear them.

            George was first to let go. "My…mother…father…"

            "I already sent them an owl."

            "Can…may we stay with her Professor?" he asked.

            "I think you should go back--."

            "I don't want to leave her alone!" Ron almost shouted, and then clamped his mouth shut. "Sorry. I mean…someone should be with her…please?"

            "We won't disturb the others," Fred promised.

            Madam Pomfrey exchanged looks with Professor McGonagall. She sighed, thinking. "You two may stay until your parents arrive," she said to the twins. Then she turned to Ron. "I want you to return to your tower."

            "But--."

            "I'm sure the others will like to know," Professor McGonagall said. 

            "Don't worry, Ron. We'll take shifts; we'll take care of her," George assured. 

            Ron reluctantly nodded. He gave one last hug and hair-ruffle to Ginny. His eyes trailed to her neck; he felt his throat dry as he saw 3 dots. He was escorted back to Gryffindor Tower by Professor McGonagall. 

            Harry was pacing in front of the fireplace when Ron entered. "Ron!" he approached him. He noted his pale ashen face. "What's wrong?"

            "Ginny is the 5th…she was attacked," Ron answered slowly. 

            Harry's eyes widened. "Oh gods…Sorry, Ron."

            Ron quickly turned to Lavender. "Where's Hermione?"

            "She's in the dormi--," she watched as Ron ran right upstairs. "Ron! What the-What are you doing?"

            Harry ran after him as Ron threw open the girl's dormitory door. Hermione jumped. She was sitting on her bed in a scarlet night robe, four books spread in front of her. "Ron! What are your doing?" Harry asked, chasing after him.

            "Exactly; this is a girl's room," Hermione scolded. 

            "Just shut it," Ron muttered. "Whether you fancy Morell or not…I don't care at the moment."

            "What's wrong?"

            "Ginny got attacked. She…" Ron bit his lip. "She can't hear, speak…or see. I need your help; help me find the person that did this."

            Hermione gasped. "Poor Ginny…"

            "Will you help her or not?"

            "Of course I will!"

            "Everyone!" They heard McGonagall's voice. "Gryffindors, downstairs please." Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked downstairs, joining the rest of their house.

            Professor McGonagall was standing, already taking roll. After 15 minutes of reading names, she left.

            The three were sitting on the couch as Ron was telling her what happened. "Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Weatherby can't speak or open their fists. They all have the same mark: 3 dots right here," he explained, pointing to the back of his ear, where his jaw ended. 

            "And Ginny is the same?" Hermione asked.

            "She has the marks but she can't see, hear or speak."

            Harry looked up. "How come her attacks are different?"

            "I…I don't know," Ron said. "But those marks are key." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his notepad and drew it. "They're on all five of them, at the exact same spot. There's got to be a meaning to it."

            "And what do you suppose we do?" she asked. "You don't mean…"

            "Tonight, I'll go to the library."

            "But Ron! That thing could be out there--," Hermione argued.

            "You don't have to go but I will," Ron said. "I need you to find out what kind of curse it is while I find out what those marks mean."

            "You can't go out there alone," Harry said. "I'll come too."

            Ron nodded. "Thanks Harry." His eyes trailed back to the drawing. "I know I've seen this mark before…"

            With the Invisibility cloak, Harry and Ron snuck into the library.

            Harry pulled off his cloak. He sighed in relief. "We were almost caught back there!"

            Ron nodded but it seemed as if he didn't care. He was too focused. They walked through the aisles of books. 

            "Ron do you know where to begi--." Harry stopped as he tripped over a book. "What the- That's a little careless." He picked it up.

            Ron read the crystal lettering on the black cover. "Stars and Constellations…"

            Suddenly, a pain shot through Harry's head like a knife. He staggered back. 

            "Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked.

            "I…I don't know…"

            A bright light shot at them, Ron falling backwards on Harry. Harry took a blow to the head, getting knocked out. He didn't see the events that occurred. 

            It was hours later when sunlight woke him. It looked as if it was nearly sunrise. In a blurred panic, Harry searched for Ron. "Ron!" he called in a hoarse whisper. 

            Madam Pince opened the door. Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak over his head and snuck past her back to Gryffindor tower.

            He found Hermione asleep on the couch, mounds of books beside her. He found notes in her handwriting, scattered on the floor. He pulled off the Invisibility cloak. "Hermione!" he shook her awake. 

            She yawned. " 'Arry? What zit?"

            "It's Ron," he gulped. "He's gone."


	13. Chapter 13: Abduction

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 13: Abduction

Author's jibberish: Geez, Oneiros, stop being so smart! =) And does anyone know Draco's birthday? This is driving me crazy!! 

Don't worry, kids, this is just getting started…

            He had explained everything to her. They were in the library when they were hit by a bright yellow light. Harry was knocked unconscious and before he knew it, it was morning and Ron was gone. "What am I going to tell Fred and George?" Harry asked. "What am I going to tell his mother?"

            She gently grasped his hand. "Exactly what you told me. You're not at fault."

            Harry looked at their joined hands, then into her eyes. His heart was beating because of Ron's mysterious disappearance; Hermione's gesture caused it to pump double-time.

            "Come on," she told him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Let's visit Ginny." They walked to the hospital wing. 

            Crabbe, Parkinson, Weatherby, and Malfoy were already awake. Fred and George were asleep on two chairs beside Ginny's sleeping form. Mrs. Weasley was already there sitting on the bed beside Ginny. 

            Harry, with Hermione's nudge, approached the Weasleys. Molly Weasley looked up to see them. A weak smile was on her face and she hugged them both. "How are you, dears?" she whispered.

            "We're holding up," Hermione answered.

            "Is Ron asleep?" Molly assumed. "Poor boy, must be distr--."

            "No," Harry suddenly interrupted.

            "Then..?"

            It took Harry a few moments to find his voice. "Ron…"

            "What about him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

            "He…" Harry gulped. "He's…disappeared." Harry was horrified, witnessing Mrs. Weasley's shocked face. "We went out to the library to research on Ginny's condition. But then…something hit us and when I woke up, he was gone." Harry hung his head in shame. "I know it was wrong but we really wanted to help Ginny. Maybe if I wasn't knocked ou--!"

            "Harry, dear, it's alright," Mrs. Weasley choked. "I know…if you could have helped it…"

            Just then, Ginny sat up, turning her head around. 

            Hermione sat beside her. Ginny felt the new weight and held her hand out in her direction. Hermione was puzzled. 

            "Trace your name on her hand," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

            She did so. H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. She also wrote H-A-R-R-Y.

            Then frantically Ginny waved her arms madly to get attention. She clasped her hands like in prayer, and then started flapping her hands open, then close. 

            "What is she doing?" Harry asked.

            Hermione shrugged. "She's trying to say something…" She grabbed her hand and spelled P-R-A-Y. Ginny shook her head. Hermione spelled P-A-M-P-H-L-E-T. Again, Ginny continued to shake her head and re-perform the gesture. Then, Hermione spelled B-O-O-K. Ginny animatedly nodded. She took Hermione's hand in her own and she traced a shape on her palm: a star.

            Hermione's forehead creased. She traced on Ginny's hand S-T-A-R.

            Ginny nodded.

            Hermione turned to Harry. "Book and star. How does that…" Hermione's face lit. "An astronomy book?"

            "I suppose," Harry shrugged. "But what would be there?"

            "Professor McGonagall told me she was found in the library. Maybe she was looking at an astronomy book there."

            Harry thought about it for a moment. "A book of constellations was on the floor when Ron and I were there. We were looking at it before…" he bit his lip, trailing off. "Do you suppose something in that book connects with the attacker?"  
            "There's only one way to find out," Hermione stood.

            Curfew had been moved up. Dinner was served at 6 and everyone was expected in their tower by 7:30. All rooms beside the Great Hall were locked whenever a teacher left the classroom. Detentions were postponed until further notice. Ron's disappearance was later discovered; Harry's punishment for sneaking out would be enforced soon enough. The library was closed. Classes continued with much nervousness. All Quidditch practices and games were postponed. Trips to Hogsmeade were cancelled.

            The day was very tense. Everyone either stayed in the Great Hall or in the courtyard; the students always saw a staff member in proximity. 

            Harry and Hermione, however, stayed in their common room, researching. They had borrowed books from Lavender and started scrolling through constellation patterns.

            It was already 6:00 when sunset was complete. In frustration, Hermione closed one of the books. "This is such a broad search. Nothing…" she stood from her seat and looked at Harry.

            He was sitting in the middle of the couch. His eyes were strained and frustrated. A large volume laid open on his lap, fishing through any important information. Harry sighed, exasperated. 

            "Harry, you need a break," she told him. 

            "No," he snapped.

            "Let's grab a quick dinner."

            "Go on ahead."

            "But--."

            "I won't abandon Ron!" he bit. He looked up at her, regretful, muttered a soft "Sorry" and returned to the book. He took a deep breath and groaned. He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked. 

            "My head's spinning," he told her.

            "Here, let me," Hermione sat beside him on the couch, placed her fingertips on each side of his temples and started to move them in a circular motion. 

            Harry closed his eyes, feeling her brain massage. It seemed to magically pull the strain out of his head. He took a deep breath: the sweet scent of cinnamon lingered around her. The pressure slowly decreased; he groaned again. Gently, he tilted his head over to the left; in response, her hands stopped, her right hand cradling his cheek. "Be careful," he gently warned.

            Hermione slightly flushed. "What?"  
            "Ron was taken," Harry opened his eyes but his gaze was on the book in front of him. "I don't want it to happen to you too."

            Hermione gently bit her lower lip, holding back her tears. "Promise," she told him. 

            Harry sighed. "You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks."

            "I…I'm sorry."

            "Why? Why'd you do it?"

            She didn't bother to hide it; she let a tear fall. "I'm such a fool, that's all…"

            "I don't want you to feel torn between Morell, Ron and me."

            "Harry," Hermione said softly. "I'm happy you and I had a marvelous Christmas; it was one of the best. But there were some things I just couldn't handle or understand." She looked at him, reading the concern in his eyes. "It's…I can't explain really…"

            "I missed you," he told her suddenly.

            Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

            "You, Ron and I have always been together; a trio," he explained. "When you were gone, it didn't feel right."

            "Because the trio became a duo?"

            "Well, yeah."

            "Oh…" her gaze fell to the floor.

            Harry blinked. Did he say something wrong? He pulled away from her hand and put on his glasses. He turned the page of the book on his lap. The top of the page was in bold: Chapter 7: Winter Constellations.

            Pain shot through Harry's head; he groaned, clenching his teeth in response. "Harry?" Hermione asked. "What's wro--?"

            BANG!

            A crack of light hit the Gryffindor window. The fireplace blew out and the cold air entered. Hermione and Harry ducked, dodging the glass flying about. 

            When they looked up, a cloaked figure hovered above the windowsill. "Harry Potter…" he hissed. He extended his white wand at him and a stream of light shot out of it.

            "Look out!" Hermione pushed him aside. She was hit, flew a couple of feet back and fell flat on her back, knocked out. 

            "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. In a fury, he extended his wand at the figure. "Expelliarmus!" The white wand flew out of the figure's hand as the figure fell from sight. The wand fell to the floor, near the wall. 

            Harry sighed in relief. It was gone. He headed towards the window, checking where the figure could have gone. Suddenly, a hand, cold and thin, reached and grabbed Harry's neck. Harry gasped for breath, his throat burning for air. 

"Accio wand!" the white wand flew back into the owner's hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Potter." He dug his fingers in Harry's neck. Harry screamed in pain as he was forced down on his back. Shock ran through his system and his wand rolled out of reach.

"Petrificus nadirus!" the cloaked figure cast. A chill ran down Harry's hips and thighs. The figure stood and revealed the result of his spell: Harry was petrified from the waist down.

The figure approached Hermione's form, which was behind Harry. Harry rotated, now lying on his stomach. "Don't you dare touch her!"

The figure snickered. "You are in no position to give me orders." He lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the window. 

"Give her back! Return Ron!" Harry demanded.

"You want them, come and get them," and with another crack of yellow light, the figure left.

Harry was left alone, stuck in his position. "Ron…Hermione…" he muttered. A chill from the cold wind outside ran into the room. Then, a little white origami flower fell beside him. He leaned over, looking at one of the leaves. On the edge was in dark, black cursive: "I can take you to them…"

Fred walked through the portrait hole and found the common room in shambles. "What the—Harry!" He sped to his side. "What happened?"

"The attacker," he explained. "Petrified my legs…attacked…got Hermione."

"Here, just a second," Fred pulled out his wand from his robe. He pointed it towards Harry's legs and muttered "Purgeous nadirus." A warm sensation ran through Harry s legs and within moments, his legs were back to normal. "There, how's that?"

"Better, thanks," Harry stood and then turned to Fred. "Listen, we have to tell Dumbledore--."

"He's not here though," Fred informed. "He had to face the Ministry of what's been going on."

No Dumbledore…no Sirius…no friends…Harry took a deep breath. "Then do me a favor. Send an owl to Dumbledore, telling him about Ron and Hermione. I'm going after them."

"Alone? That's some brave stupidity, Harry!"

"I have to. I've got to get them back," Harry told him. "What if Dumbledore doesn't come back in time? I can't wait by to see what happens."

"You don't even know where they are!"

"I will soon enough," Harry clutched his wand tightly, and grasped the origami from the floor. His insides pulled towards the paper flower, sucking him inward. His feet lifted off the floor and in a swirl of wind and color, he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: His True Intentions

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 14: His True Intentions

Author's note: Ok, kittens, let's get the yarn rolling… Uh, some of the spells were made up so yeah… (thank you Latin dictionary ^_^)

            Harry landed hard on his feet. Ripples of shock ran through his legs, his knees gave way and they bent; he fell forward. "Ow…" he grunted. 

            He looked up and around him. It was dark and a light fog lingered on the weather-softened ground. Black trees towered like sentinels in the night, rigid to the cold. Harry knew he should have worn another sweater. "Lumos," he held his wand in front of him and a light was emitted from the tip of his wand. Carefully, he walked forward, trying to find his friends.

            It wasn't long before he found them. He stopped in an area in the forest where the trees made a circle, fencing in two large boulders in the middle. Hermione was tied to one rock, her head hanging against her right shoulder. She was still knocked out, due to Harry's calculation, because she wasn't fidgeting compared to Ron. Ron was tied to the other one, trying to wiggle his way free. "Nox." The wand went out.

            Ron went wide-eyed as Harry approached him. "Harry watch it! He's here somewhere!"

            "Just a second, let me get you out," Harry grabbed the ropes. "Where's the attacker?"

            "Right here," came the voice. The figure came from behind the boulder, white wand in hand. "Expelliarmus!" the person said.

            Harry flew back, wand coming out of his hand, and landed on the ground. Harry landed, back against a tree. He grunted in pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw dancing red dots before him. The impact scattered his sight. It took a few moments to regain it. The pulsing in his head began and then a slight ringing in his ears. When he did, he watched as the figure pulled off his hood. "You…" Harry gasped. "I should have known."

            Orion Morell stood tall, looking at him straight in the eye. "Maybe if you did, you could have saved your friends. Now, after months of planning, I can fulfill my debt to my master."

            "You mean Voldemort?"

            Orion sneered. "How is it that a boy can escape Lord Voldemort 3 times? What is so special about you?" He was interrupted by a weary groan. The both turned and saw Hermione's eye flutter open. Orion smirked. "Good to see you awake, Ms. Granger."

            She blinked, then realizing the situation. Ron was tied up, Harry was sitting against a tree wandless, and Orion stood, armed. "Orion, what--?"

            Orion came toward her. "You know Hermione, you really are too trusting. Weasley had all these complaints against me yet you pitied me. All because you yourself are a rejected soul," he said, the tip of his wand brushing her cheek. She pulled away from him. "You are very pretty, Darling…for a damn Mudblood."

            Hot anger burned in Harry. He slowly got on his hands and knees, creeping towards his fallen wand. 

            "Accio wand!" Orion suddenly turned and his hand to Harry's wand. It flew to him. "I wouldn't move Potter. You may get hit again."

            "Leave him alone," Hermione pleaded.

            "Yes, leave him alone, let him be…You think I give a damn about what you say?!"

            She gulped, "I thought you did, you scum. I thought we were friends."

            "We could have been more Darling," Orion snapped. "I can ignore the fact that you have dirty blood; you do appeal to me, no lying about that. But your god-forsaken loyalty to Potter told me it would never happen. I was seriously thinking of bringing you to my side…" he shook his head in disapproval. "Tell me, Darling, why was it that every time we talked, Potter came up? Why is he such a dominant part of your mind?" Orion came towards her, almost pressing against her.

            Fear seemed to be painted in her eyes.

            "Get away from Hermione, you filthy little--," Ron commanded.

            "Utterance repressous!" Orion held his wand to Ron. Ron, in that very instant, became silent. No sound came out of his mouth. Orion quickly turned to Harry, who came charging towards him. "Disjunct!" Harry fell to the floor. He tried to pull himself up, only he couldn't. He felt his body couldn't move, no matter how strongly his brain told him to do so.

            "Don't bother," Orion smiled proudly. "Your joints can't bend. Didn't think I knew so much magic, did you? Lord Voldemort was a superb teacher."

            "Are you telling me…?" Hermione asked quietly, "everything you told me was a lie. Your parents…"

            "No, that was true. My father was a follower of the Dark Lord but pleaded innocence once your prat-Potter encountered the Dark Lord all those years ago. Last summer, when Lord Voldemort returned, my parents panicked and they ran. When he was close, I showed him the way to my parents."

            Hermione gasped. "You mean you set them up for You-Know-Who to kill?"

            "My parents were weak."

            "That's horrible! What an evil thing to do!" 

            "There's no such think as good and evil, Darling," Orion smirked. "Only power. The strong survive and the weak die. That's how it is."

            "You're wrong," she snapped.

            "What? You mean bravery, righteousness and justice prevails over all?" Orion laughed. "The words of a true Gryffindor."

            _Only power…Harry remembered Voldemort saying that during his encounter with him. It was his 1st year at Hogwarts and that was when Voldemort was weak, seeking the Sorcerer's stone._

            "With the Dark Lord rising, it gave me a chance of power. First, I needed to get to Harry Potter, my master's foe. He wanted him to suffer, to finally get his revenge. Then, I had a brilliant idea: go to Hogwarts and find out what I could about Potter. I soon realized as I watched at the train station and during the welcome feast that you two were always with him. His friends are important to him."

            "If you were only after me, why did you attack your housemates?" Harry asked from the ground. "What about Ginny?"

            Orion shrugged casually. "When the Hat sorted me to Slytherin there was a bit of a problem. So, I had to not fit in Slytherin otherwise Hermione would never trust me. Those four sorry excuses for future Death-Eaters kept pestering me, so I shut them up. As for the Little Red, she was trying to find an explanation for my curse's marks. The girl figured out the markings were my namesake. She was close; I had to take care of her."

            Ron clenched his fists, beginning to free himself, regardless of his silence.

            "I thought that if I split the happy trio, Harry would be alone, vulnerable." Then a spark twinkled in Orion's eye. "But soon, I realized Harry's strong heart and his undying love for his closest friends. Then," he turned to Harry, approached him and knelt before him. "I had a revelation. The best way to destroy you, Harry Potter, is to destroy you from the inside. So sit back and watch as I kill your friends…right before you."


	15. Chapter 15: His Sneaky Weapon

Feallan Steorra 

Chapter 15: His Sneaky Weapon

Author's jibberish: Down with Orion Morell! He should die! Grr!! Okay, most of the spells were made up by me (again, thank you Latin Dictionary). Also, remember when Harry made his Aunt Marge puff up without a wand (PoA)? He could do magic without a wand…just with a wand, it's more refined…please keep that in mind for future events =)

            Anger and fear filled Harry's eyes.

            "How about one of my happy Unforgivables," Orion snickered. "It will be very lovely to see Hermione die, her face frozen in fear. So lovely, with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. Too bad Potter, you'll never know how she fee--!"

            Suddenly, Ron jumped Orion from the back and pinned him down. "Get the hell off me you blasted fool!" The wands fell from his hands and Hermione scrambled to the floor, grabbing them. "How the hell did you both get free?" Orion asked in disbelief.

            "Junct!" she exclaimed, holding the white wand at Harry. Cold chills ran through Harry's body and he was able to move again. He took his wand from Hermione and they stood, watching Ron and Orion in a fury of fists. Orion managed to kick Ron off and grunted, wiping his bloody lip. He watched Hermione mutter "Utterance loqui," returning Ron's voice. Ron was sporting a nasty black eye, chest heaving in anger. Orion only smiled. "So…three against one? I thought Gryffindors played fair."

            "Only if their opponents are deserving," Ron snapped.

            "I see…" Slowly Orion got to his feet.

            "Give up," Hermione hissed.

            "You're out-numbered," Harry added with much disdain.

            Orion shrugged casually. "Oh dear…I don't think so. Right, Darling?"

            Hermione locked eyes with him. "What?"

            "Pupanimus," Orion said, staring at Hermione. Suddenly, she began to scream, falling to the floor. 

            Immediately, Ron went to her side. "What did you do to her?!" he exclaimed.

            Orion just snickered. 

            Harry watched in horror as Hermione's eyes snapped open, holding the wand's tip to Ron, she hollered "Caderbini!" Ron hovered in the air for a moment, and then slammed against the ground twice. She quickly stood, white wand in hand and slowly backed up towards Orion.

            "A little trick you can't learn in Hogwarts," Orion explained. "The control of a soul…in my personal opinion, stronger than the Imperius Curse."

            "Cheater," Ron grumbled, getting up.

            "Not really, I'm just evening the odds," Orion smiled proudly. He approached Hermione from the back and stroked her brown locks. "Perfect…"

            Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with blank, emotionless eyes.

            "Leave her alone," Harry demanded, boiling. 

            "Well, we can't all have out way, can we?" Orion sighed. "If that were so, I would have been able to kill your friends. I find no pleasure in excess death…well, maybe a little, but my main objective is to get you, Potter."

            Orion snapped his fingers and Hermione exclaimed "Incedio!" A spark of fire came out of the wand and Ron and Harry barely dodged it.

            "Stop hiding behind Hermione and fight your own battles!" Ron exclaimed.

            Hermione returned to a stationary position, feet shoulder-width apart, wand tightly gripped in her right hand.

            "I'll make a deal with you," Orion proposed. "You, Weasley, walk away and stay clear of this area and I will release Granger here of the curse."

            "Why the hell should I trust you?" Ron snapped.

            "Because," and Orion swiftly grabbed Hermione by the neck, digging his fingertips in her skin. She did not respond; she did nothing but stare straight ahead. 

            Ron quickly jumped and it took all of Harry's strength to hold him back. "Don't Ron!"

            "Get your bloody hands off her, you little--!" Ron steamed.

            "Get out of here, Ron," Harry said.

            Ron stared at him in absolute shock. "What? Have you lost it, Harry? Leave you alone? That's like suicide!"

            "But he's got Hermione! It may be our only chance," Harry told him.

            "He's got to be lying, though!"

            "We don't have a choice," Harry lowered his voice. "Besides, I need you to find a way out of here and get help. There's a port-key, an origami paper flower, a few meters back. It should take you back to Hogwarts. I need you to go, Ron."

            As much as Ron didn't want to leave Harry's side, he reluctantly nodded. "Alright, dammit, alright. I'll come back…" Ron's eyes glanced at Hermione and then turned back to Harry, "for both of you. Don't get dead." And before he changed his mind, Ron ran into the woods. 

            "Good, good," Orion nodded, gently releasing Hermione's neck. Harry winced; he could see her gasp heavily for air. "Don't worry, Potter, I won't kill you." He snapped his fingers again. 

            "Caderbini!" Hermione shouted and Harry plummeted to the floor twice. She returned to her previous stationary position.

            "Just kick you around a little. After all, my master would really love to kill you." Orion gently ran his fingertips down Hermione's wandless arm. Watching him touch Hermione in such a way made Harry's chest burn. "How long have you two been friends?" Orion asked. He wasn't answered. "Smart, attractive in her own way, I suppose, caring…you really have no idea, do you?"

            Harry narrowed his eyes. What's that lunatic talking about now?

            "You have to admit she did look beautiful at the Yule Ball…"

            What was he getting at? Harry felt his stomach twitch.

            "She did have a sweet kiss," Orion took her hand. "What do you say, Darling? How about a nice memory charm and you could stand by my side?"

            "Shut up!" Harry bellowed. "Don't you dare!"

            "'Dare' what, Potter? What if I want Granger for my own?" Orion asked. He kissed her wrist. "She could be of great use to me." His eyes angled towards Harry, who was clutching his wand so tightly, it might snap. "Jealous, Potter?"

            Jealousy? No, that couldn't be it… "You won't take her…" Harry snarled through his teeth, "I won't let you. Release her from your spell."

            "Only if you defeat her," Orion smiled.

            Hermione held her wand erect in front of her face and bowed. "Duel Darling. Win but don't kill him. That pleasure should be given to my master." He watched Harry stand there, silent. "Duel, Potter, or she dies!"

            Slowly, Harry bowed slightly, barely lowering his head.

            "Now," Orion smirked devilishly, "we shall see the true strength of the Boy Who Lived."


	16. Chapter 16: Core Battle

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 16: Core Battle

Author's jibberish: Okay, I'm a romance-writer by nature. Action isn't my thing…sorry…Oh, I almost forgot! Please check out my site (I got some pix for this story; just go to my bio section cuz there's a link there.). Thanks!

"Stupefio!" Hermione pushed the wand tip in Harry's direction. 

            Harry flew 12 feet back against a tree. "Ow…" he grumbled again. He staggered to his feet again.

            "Inare Immitere!"

            Harry was lifted a few feet off the ground, and then hurled to the right side of the clearing.

            "She must be a very good student to pull advanced charms such as that," Orion mused. "Yes, she'll be a fine asset to me."

            "Stupefio!" Hermione said again.

            Harry flew to a tree on his left side. A loud pop echoed around them, and then a quick tear as Harry came in contact with the tree. He fell to the floor, and let out a holler of pain. A tree branch cut through his sweater and now blood was running down his arm, staining his sleeve. As Hermione approached, her eyes fell to his bloody arm. Something flashed across her eyes. She staggered back and her mind began to tilt. Harry grabbed his wand in the other hand and ran into the forest.

            "What the hell is he doing?" Orion asked out loud. "After him," he ordered Hermione. He watched her disappear into the darkness. "You can't run from me, Potter!"

            Meanwhile Hermione scanned her eyes through the forest, looking for her prey. "Lumos…" she muttered, lighting her wand.

            Harry stood quietly on a nearby tree branch, not making a sound. He realized he had to get that wand away from her. His head was pounding, his shoulder was dislocated and his arm was bleeding. He waited until she was near the tree, her back facing him.

            Harry leaped out of the tree and took Hermione down. She fell forward, wand rolling out of her hand. She reached for it but Harry cast a Banishing Charm; the white wand flew a few meters away. She tried to jerk away from under him. "Crus torpere" and Hermione's legs froze together. Still, although her legs were numb, and she couldn't walk, she tried to crawl across the floor on her elbows.

            "No, Hermione!" Harry forced her to turn around on her back.

            "Must…attack…" she muttered.

            "No! Hermione I know you're in there!" Harry crouched over her, holding her wrists down to the ground. Pain ran up his dislocated arm but he ignored it the best he could.

            "Potter…" she finished. 

            "Stop that! You got to wake up!" 

            "Potter…Potter…" she continued to mutter. 

            "Fight the curse! You got to free yourself from Orion!"

            A strange glow appeared in her eyes. He loosened his grip on her wrists. What had just happened? 

            But before he could ponder it, her hands flew to his neck, choking him from air. Harry rasped for air beneath her tight grip. He clutched her wrists again, trying to pull her hands off. " 'Mione…"

            "Take…Potter…to Master…" the same light ran through Hermione's eyes. Then they became glassy and tears ran down her face.

            Harry stared into her eyes. What on earth was she crying for? Then he realized the real Hermione was trying to break free. Her grip loosened and Harry twisted her wrists away, letting air flow into his lungs. He took a deep breath; it was like ice water running down his throat. "Hermione! Come back!" she started yelling.

            "Potter--."

            "I know you can do this. You are stronger than Orion. Come back; I'll do whatever you want! I…I'll even take you flying," Harry compromised. What a silly thing to do; offer her to fly. But anything to bring her back. "I can take you flying on my Firebolt. Please, come back."

            Then, her chest violently moved up and down with each breath. Suddenly, she shut her eyes, arched her back and screamed at the top of her lungs. Beads of tears fell down her face. "Come back to me!" he exclaimed.

            Her screams were bone-chilling, her whole upper body shook and then it all completely seized. Hermione clutched her head in pain trying to relieve throbbing headache inside. Harry moved back, sitting on his right ankle, left leg still bent over Hermione's lap. "Hermione?"

            She rolled to her side, and then slowly pulled herself up. She turned to him, brown hair messy and adorned with one or two leaves, hands filthy with dirt and face showing her streams of tears. "Oh god…Harry…" Her fingers trailed to his left arm.

            "It's ok. I'm fine," he lied. He sighed in relief; she was back. 

            "I…I'm so sorry…But I…I just felt so lost…" she stammered.

            "It's ok," he grasped her by the arm. "You're back, that's what I'm important.

            Suddenly, she pulled herself to Harry, crying into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as if it was the most natural thing. Only her whimpers were heard in the forest.

            Then it was accompanied by a slow, strong applause. "Bravo," came Orion's voice from the shadows, "bravo. You play the lovers' part so well. Truly touching. It brings a tear to my eye. You know what else does," he pulled from his pocket the thin white wand. "Knowing that once I found this, I would lose Hermione. Oh, well, you chose your side, Darling. Now you die." Fire shot out from his wand and hissed through the air. 

            Harry pulled Hermione away. He pinned her to the floor, shielding her. Hermione looked past his shoulder and saw Orion slowly coming towards then, wand extended. Hermione squirmed; her legs were still numb. With all her strength, she pulled Harry off her and threw herself in front of her body. 

            "Crucio!" Orion exclaimed.

            "No!" Harry screamed.

            Pain shot through Hermione's body. She screamed a hair-raising shrill cry, her hands clutching her abdomen. Harry pulled Hermione to him, away from Orion's line of fire. "Hang in there, Hermione. It'll be over soon."

            Harry stood, wand clutched tightly. "Keep Hermione out of this. It's just you and me, Morell."

            Orion narrowed his eyes. He sighed, as if reluctant to face the task. "I see…I suppose I have no choice. Very well, Potter. We shall duel." Orion held his wand, ready. "Then, after I defeat you, I will take you to the Dark Lord."

            The spell on Hermione was lifted. She laid on the floor, softly whimpering. 

            Harry looked upon her with gently eyes. When he turned to Orion, it was a different story. His green eyes seemed to burn an angry red as he looked at him. "You'll pay for hurting Hermione."

            Orion smiled, amused. "We shall see…"

            Harry thrust his wand at Orion. "Everte--!"

            "Imperio!" Orion said a moment quicker. Harry's body flinched and felt his knees weaken as he fell. It was as if a pair of strong hands was pushing him to the floor. 

            "You know you can't win Potter," Orion snickered. "The power of the Dark Lord burns inside this very wand. It will defeat you." Orion approached Harry, who was on his hands and knees. "You have been getting free rides, Harry Potter. Now, your life will end very soon!"

            Harry waited until Orion was right in front of him to strike. He took a fistful of dirt and threw it in Orion's face. He staggered back, temporarily blinded. Harry took a few moments to regain his sense of balance. When Harry got to his feet and Orion regained some vision, they both yelled "Stupefy!"

            Yellow light exploded from Orion's wand.

            Red light flew out of Harry's wand.

            A crack of power erupted the forest.

            The yellow and red light joined in mid-air as Orion and Harry's wands shook violently. They clutched them, trying to stabilize them somehow. A hiss echoed through the air along with a melodic sound. 

            A grey smoke crept out of Orion's wand and began to take shape. It was long, a few meters in fact, and took shape in mid-air above their heads. Another hiss and Harry realized what the smoke was: a basilisk. Grey smoke soared out of Harry's wand as well. It spread out slightly and a song came out of the smoke. After a few seconds of forming, it turned into a great phoenix. Right above Harry and Orion's heads, they battled. 

            "Well…" Orion snarled through his teeth, "looks as though the cores are having a showdown. If that's it…" Orion held his wand tighter, and then the yellow seemed to thicken. The basilisk hissed, and then bit in at the phoenix as the yellow light seemed to swallow up the red light.

            Harry watched as the yellow light came towards him. Was this it? After 15 years of life, this was it? Images of memories flashed in his mind: pictures of his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione…

            Harry imagined he was flying in the air on his broomstick. His heartbeat quickened as the adrenaline pumped through his veins like a natural high. As he imagined the wind running through his hair and the scenery rushing by, he heard two distinct voices:

            "I'll come back for both of you…"

            "I'm happy to have friends like you…"

            This couldn't be the end. 

            Harry opened his eyes. His friends' words gave him strength and he forced it into his arm. The red light began to fight back, pushing against the yellow light. 

            He promised Ron he would come back. He promised to bring back Hermione. He promised himself that he would protect her. He wouldn't give up, not when he realized that.

            The red light turned into a gold stream and broke the yellow light in half, shattering the white wand. Orion fell back to the floor, knocked out as the phoenix overhead sang its song and attacked the basilisk. Harry fell on his back and watched the basilisk turn into mist, then fade away into the air. The phoenix followed suit; it turned into mist but then entered Harry's wand.

            "That's it," he muttered under his ragged breath. Then a thought crossed his head: Hermione. He slowly, painfully, turned over and saw her lying of her back. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling with every breath. With his dangling arm, he crawled on his hand and knees, and pulled himself to her. "Hermione…" he reached out and grabbed onto her hand. It seemed that little action took away what was left of his energy; his world went dark.


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Feallan Steorra 

Chapter 17: Aftermath

Author's jibberish: Oh, boy, take a deep breath. The worst is over. Chant with me: Die, Morell, Die! 

ChoChanger: Yes, Orion's mark on the victims' necks (Chapter 11?) is like the constellation Orion's Belt. The thing is while brainstorming for this story, my sister helped by taking out her 6,000+ Baby Name book (the handiest thing on earth next to post-it notes) and looking up any names that meant "warrior" or "dark" or anything like that. Orion means "warrior" and I added the constellation connection. I thought it was rather nifty.

Lizzypadfoot: Why in the seven hells did Harry and Orion's wand connect? I hope this chapter makes it clearer…slightly, at least.

            "Think he's wakin' up."

            "Ron, look."

            Harry slowly opened his eyelids. The first person he saw was Hagrid, then Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and then Professor Dumbledore. 

            "Alright der, 'Arry?" Hagrid asked.

            "Yeah…" he said as he sat up. Suddenly his head rushed in a turbulent spin. He groaned. "Maybe…"

            "Relax, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said in a very motherly manner. "No rush to get better so quickly."

            Harry's eyes slowly scanned the hospital wing. He soon realized Ginny was up out of bed. "You're alright Ginny? What happened? Where's Malfoy and the others?"

            "We've been fine since last night. It was as if it suddenly lifted off me."

            "Harry," Dumbledore asked. "Do you have enough strength to say what happened to you last night?"

            Harry nodded. "I…I think so."

            "Please," Professor Dumbledore looked at the others. "Give us a moment."

            They all nodded. "I'll tell Madum Pomfrey ta bring yer food, alright?" Hagrid suggested.

            Harry nodded. They exited the hospital wing. Then, he turned to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Please, Harry," he told him.

            "Well," he began. "Ron and I snuck out to find any information on the 3 dot marks on the victims. Ron was taken. Then Hermione was taken from Gryffindor tower. The attacker left a portkey in the shape of a paper flower. It led to a forest--."

            "The Forbidden Forest in fact," Professor Dumbledore added. "The creator wasn't strong enough to make the destination too far."

            "Continue," Professor McGonagall prompted.

            "I found Ron and Hermione tied up. And I found out Orion Morell was responsible." He noticed Professor McGonagall take a deep breath. "He said he was a servant of Voldemort and he wanted to kill my friends to make me suffer. He cursed Ginny because he was close to finding out who he was. He cursed Malfoy and the others because he didn't like them.

            "He took control of Hermione with a curse. I never heard of it before…"

            "What did he say?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

            Harry thought for a moment. "P…Pupan…something like that."

            Professor McGonagall gasped. "Puppet spell…how on earth did he master such a dark curse at his age?"

            "He said he had been training with Voldemort."

            "Please, continue," Professor Dumbledore said.

            "I sent Ron back for help. It took a while but Hermione was able to break free."

            Professor McGonagall was shocked. "How? Unless he didn't master the spell…"

            Harry shrugged. "I don't know. All I did was yell at her to break free." When they stood silently, their lips tight, he took that opportunity to continue. "Then…Orion and I dueled. Something really strange happened. A basilisk came out of his wand and a phoenix came out of mine; they started fighting."

            "Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall gasped. "A real basilisk?"

            Harry shook his head. "No…it was made of smoke, just like the phoenix." He turned to Professor Dumbledore. "How did that happen?"

            "Well, you and Voldemort share the same core in your wands," Professor Dumbledore began. "The crafting of Mr. Morell's wand, most likely with a basilisk scale, was possibly a creation of Voldemort's power. When Voldemort's power and your power collide, it struggles." He noticed Harry's confused look. "Do you remember Voldemort's and your wands connected when forced against each other? Well, Mr. Morell's wand had a bit of Voldemort's power. It connected with yours but at the same time, it tried to fight. It was represented through the core manifestations in the sky."

            "So, your wand's power, in the end, broke Mr. Morell's wand?" Professor McGonagall asked.

            "I guess so…but after that, I passed out. What happened?"

            "Mr. Weasley returned and came to me," Professor McGonagall explained. "He described the location and Hagrid recognized it as the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore returned with this black dog," she said, pointing to a black dog lying at Harry's bedside. "Hagrid and he found you."

            Harry smiled as he bent over to see the dog. His godfather seemed to always help out when he needed it. He looked up to Dumbledore, who gave a knowing wink. 

            "He spent all night watching over you," Professor McGonagall added.

            Suddenly, it hit Harry's head like a hammer. "What happened to Orion and Hermione?"

            "Orion is being treated," Professor Dumbledore added. "Then, he will be trialed and if found guilty…" he sighed, regretful, "He may head to Azkaban."

            Harry gulped. "But he's only 15."

            "Being a follower of Voldemort is a serious matter."

            "And Hermione? How is she?" 

            If the Professors didn't look grim, then they did now. "She's…" Professor McGonagall frowned. "She hasn't woken up yet."

            "Well, it's alright," Harry shrugged. "She just needs to sleep…right?"

            "I must be honest with you Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "The Puppet Spell is like killing someone from the inside, so the caster can take full control. The victim's thoughts and emotions are completely blocked off. There will be a good chance she won't be the same after being touched by such a dark curse."

            Harry gulped. "Like a coma? No…it can't be. She had enough strength to push me aside to take a blow from Orion!"

            "She did?" Professor McGonagall saw Harry's earnest nod. "Then all we can do is wait and see if she wakes up."

            "Where is she?" he asked, pulling the bed sheets off him.

            "In the other room," Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must get rest. Madam Pomfrey just nursed your wounds and re-located your shoulder."

            "But--," Harry protested.

            "You can see her later," Professor Dumbledore's eyes turned to a door at the end of the hospital wing.

            Harry's eyes followed to that same door. Hermione would be ok, he kept saying to himself. Just thinking about Hermione's present condition made him feel sick…and guilty.

            That night, Harry woke up and saw a figure pouring himself a glass of water. The man replaced the pitcher on the nightstand. "Oh, Harry, you're awake."

            Harry nodded. It was good to see Sirius Black, his godfather. Sirius escaped from Azkaban; he was falsely convicted of murder and now was in hiding. "Yeah. You look well."

            "I'm holding up. Professor Dumbledore locked up the hospital wing for a while so I could have time to talk with you." Sirius smiled. "One can only stay as a dog for so long."

            "Not that I don't like you here, but when will you be leaving?" Harry asked.

            "Probably tonight or early morning. I just want to make sure you're ok before I leave."

            "I'm ok though," Harry plastered a smile on his face. "My shoulder is where is should be and my wounds are healing."

            Sirius shook his head. "Physically, you're fine. Mentally?"

            Harry's smile fell. "I'm worried."

            "About?"

            "Every year, something happens to my friends because of me. First year, Voldemort tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone and Ron and Hermione got pretty banged up along the way. Second year, a manifestation of Ton Riddle attacked some muggle-borns, including Hermione, and captured Ron's sister. Third year…well, you were there and fourth year, they got caught up in the Triwizard Tournament."

            "You feel guilty because they've been put through a lot," Sirius guessed. Harry confirmed his hypothesis with a nod. "Harry, you can't control those events--."

            "But they get mixed up in it--."

            "But you never forced them, correct?" Sirius interrupted. "Have you ever once forced them to do something?" Harry shook his head. "They are either pulled into it without choice or dive along with you. But no matter what, they stuck by you when all the odds were down, right? I don't think they see it as a price being the friend of 'The Boy Who Lived'. They probably see it as being the friend of 'Harry'…who seems to have a knack of trouble finding him," Sirius lightly said.

            Harry looked down. "I put my friends in danger a lot."

            "I suspect that they understand that you don't mean it; it just happens. They stick by you just the same," Sirius pointed out. "I understand what you're saying, Harry, but you are not to blame for when your friends get mixed up in the troubles by pure accident. After 5 years, I think they get the idea." Sirius smiled. "So, how did I do? With the godfather-godson discussion?"

            "Harry nodded. "Very good. In fact it helped. Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18: Valentine

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 18: Valentine

Author's jibberish: I had to have a Valentine sequence here! 

Ringbearer: Yeah, I know. Not a whole lot of romance. Are you waiting for them to kiss? Well, the course of love never did run smoothly. But thank you for saying you liked my story!

Lime: Me? Like JKR herself? Agh! No, no, no way! She is too cool! But thanks for the compliment; it made my day (stupid anatomy test was a real downer…)!

Ok, readers, I need your opinion: Do you want to see Quidditch? 

            It had been a week since Sirius/Padfoot/Snuffles left. Harry was back in school; he had to find some sort of normalcy in his life.

            Buzzes were all over the school. The events of the Forbidden Forest were news to everybody: Orion's alliance with Voldemort, the attacks and Hermione's condition. Harry tried his best to avoid all questions. The Slytherin table was particularly quiet during school meals since then.

            "Probably in dead shock a real death-eater was among them," Ron bit. "I'm sure Malfoy must be green with envy."

            Ginny looked up to her brother, then to the blonde boy in question. She noticed, quite nervously, that his grey eyes were in their direction. Ginny's attention was now at the scrambled eggs in front of her. 

            Harry and Ron had been going to Hermione's hospital room almost everyday. Her room was at the end of the hospital wing. The bed was about a foot away and parallel to the wall with the window. The window had a clear view of the Great Hall, and opened up to the Hogwarts air. Besides a few candles and three chairs, the décor was rather depressing. 

            They visited everyday. They wrote down her homework for all her classes, even her extra courses and they would leave it at her bedside in case she woke up and had the pounding feeling to catch up. They even thought the presence and smell of books would rouse her.

            They were wrong. She remained sleeping as she was.

            "I hope she wakes up in time for our final Quidditch match. I'm sure she'll smile as we clobber Slytherin," Ron said.

            Days passed and Hermione's room became not so dull. Mrs. Weasley sent her flowers, her parents sent flowers and loads of balloons, which Ron had a wondrous time trying to figure out the science of rubber and helium. Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean and many other Gryffindors sent her candies like Chocolate Frogs or Sugar Quills, Fred and George sent her their own "special" candy of their won creation ("Hermione wouldn't be that much out of it to try those," Ron commented), and Ginny gave her a cinnamon color teddy bear, adorned with red and gold ribbons around its neck. Ron, who was running out of options, gave her a card:

Get well soon, Hermione. Real soon. –Ron

P.S. Really, really soon. The OWLs are coming up in about 4 months. 

            Harry, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to get her. It's not like she'd complain, in her condition after all, but that wasn't the point…

            It was announced about a week ago that there would be a St. Valentine's Day party the weekend of February 14th. It was most likely a move the staff made in hopes of brightening the spirits of the students. Word got out that some of the students' parents, who were Ministry officials, had a secret trial to bear witness to.

            Lavender Brown asked Ron, with the most flirtatious batting of the eyelashes, "Will you be my date for the party?"

            Ronald Weasley, being the type of ladies' man he was, gulped harshly, got red in the face and dumbly nodded without uttering a sound. He later told Harry, "I got Miss Brown wrapped around my finger," and smiled in a cocky fashion.

            That Saturday in February, Harry sat beside Hermione's bed, with Ron and Lavender standing by the doorway.

            "Are you sure you won't come?" Ron asked.

            "Go on ahead," Harry told him.

            "But you'll be here all by yourself, besides Hermione," Lavender asked. "Won't you be lonely?"

            "I'll be fine."

            Lavender muttered a soft "Suit yourself" and tapped Ron's arm.

            "If you don't go, I'll bring you some cakes to the common room, ok?" Ron offered. Reluctantly, he left with Lavender.

            Harry had decided what to get her: chocolates. At a trip to Hogmeade last week he bought truffles dressed in a bright red box. He had placed it on the nightstand, along with everything else. 

            With an elbow on the edge of her bed, he rested his chin against his palm. It was only about an hour frozen in this spot that Harry realized he was staring at her. If he closed his eyes, he had a photographic memory; he remembered every curse of her face.

            An uncomfortable tingle ran down his back and he decided to do something else. His eyes fell on her hand. He noticed her fingernails weren't too short or too long. He recalled in first year how she would nibble on her nail tips when she was nervous. She must have kicked that habit.

            Curious, he gently grasped her hand. Then, he lifted her hand up and lifted his hand to hers, palm to palm, finger to finger. He compared the size of her hand to his; in his opinion, hers was so small. Her hand was so much smoother as well. His hands have met rain and wind during Quidditch matches, so it only made sense.

            Then, he placed her hand over his head, her fingers tangled his messy tendrils. "Hermione…" he whispered.

            "Harry…"

            Harry's head shot up. He saw Hermione's light brown eyes sparkle at him. She gave him a weak smile. "Did you win?"

            Harry couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I did. Now Orion's far away. Let me tell Madam Pomfrey that you're awake!" He hurried to the door and called out for her.

            "For goodness sakes, this is a hospital wing, not a playground," she huffed. 

            No one else was there, what was she complaining for? "Sorry," Harry apologized as she entered the room.

            "Oh, Ms. Granger! It's good to see you up! How do you feel?"

            "Weak…but I'll manage."

            "Well, that's expected. Having a dark curse is like poison," Madam Pomfrey said as she checked Hermione. A hand went to her forehead, "We're all surprised you woke up at all," Madam Pomfrey ran her wand along Hermione's body, checking for other vitals, "You are very lucky. Now," after she checked her, "I think you should stay overnight so you can gain some of your strength back. I don't think you need a sleep potion, but if you're having trouble, ring me," she said, gesturing to the bell beside her bed.

            Hermione nodded. When Madam Pomfrey left, Harry spoke. "It's good to see you awake."

            "It's good to be awake," Hermione sighed. "What have I missed? What happened after I passed out?"

            "Well…" Harry explained the duel, including the spectacular lightshow and animal battle in the sky. He also explained who found them later.

            "So, I've been out for a while. Like a week or a week and a half?"

            "Pretty much." 

            "What else has happened?"

            "Um…Morell has his trial coming up. McGonagall said we'd start OWL preparations next week and--."

            "Is that music I hear?" she interrupted. 

            "Yeah. I was just about to say there's a Valentine's Day dance tonight."

            Hermione sat straight, peering through the window. "There is? Why didn't you go?"

            Harry shrugged. Why didn't he?  
            "I would've gone," Hermione muttered. She closed her eyes and heard a slow song coming from the Great hall. She pulled the sheets off and threw her legs over the edge. 

            Confused, Harry came close to her. "Hermione what are you doing?"  
            "Would you dance with me?" she said, standing in a long-sleeved nightgown with one hand on the headboard and the other out towards him. 

            "Dance? But you shouldn't be walking around when you're weak."

            "Then we'll sway in a stationary spot," Hermione compromised. "Please?" she asked with the needing eyes of a child.

            Harry couldn't resist. He softly smiled and pulled her close, a hand to her waist. Her hand wrapped at his shoulder and their remaining hands linked, their fingers laced around each other. 

            They swayed to the rhythm of the music. There were times when Harry could feel her weaken under his embrace; he pulled her close in response. Her soft scent filled his nose; it was of cinnamon, most likely from her shampoo. Her bangs were brushing his jaw line and Harry could feel Hermione's breath near his neck. She's so close, he soon realized.

            "This is nice," she muttered.

            "What?" All logical thought were gone.

            "Dancing here. I thought for sure you'd be down in the hall with Cho Chang."

            Cho? Harry had completely forgotten about her. He hadn't spoken to her since the ball. She was his hard-time crush and suddenly Cho was far from his mind. Why was that?

            Harry pulled back slightly. Hermione felt him distancing himself. She looked up at him and realized the small distance between their faces. She caught herself stealing glances at his lips. And then, their eyes locked at the same instant: amber meeting emerald. Her breath cut short and she could feel the heat rise in her body. Harry swallowed the hard lump in his throat. Chemistry…is that what it was called? The dancing stopped and they stood frozen. An indescribable flutter erupted in their chests. Was it his imagination, or did she move forward? Or was it him? They could feel the distance lessen between them as if they moved with the same thought and intent. 

            Colors exploded in the sky. Hermione and Harry's vision snapped to the window. Fireworks of every size and color decorated the night sky. Hermione sighed in a child-like joy. "Beautiful…"

            "Yeah," Harry said, and then smiled at her. 

            They watched the fireworks dance in the sky.


	19. Chapter 19: Final Match

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 19: Final Match

Author's jibberish: Ok, nothing to really say. This is Quidditch, and the only thing here is, well, Quidditch. This chapter, in all honesty, was to make this story an even 20 chapters but there are some entertaining parts nonetheless. This is also to vent, because since Oliver Wood, Cho Chang and Marcus Flint will be a no-show for the PoA movie, that means there will be no Quidditch. Argh, and furthermore, Harry breaks his Nimbus during a game, so he won't get a Firebolt? I'd like to see how they work with that! So this is my way of being mad; I'm putting this chapter in anyway because Quidditch is that damn important…

            "Come on Harry!"

            Harry grabbed hold of his Firebolt and gathered with his other fellow Gryffindor teammates.

            "Alright," Angelina began her pep talk. "This is the final game: Slytherin."

            "And our last year," George nodded.

            "Kind of brings a tear to your eye," Fred added, wiping a fake tear. 

            "I just want everyone to know that this team has been great," Angelina continued. "We're so good, we've made it this far. Thanks to our strong beaters,"

            George and Fred smiled and high-fived.

            "Our awesome chasers,"

            Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet smiled brightly.

            "Our cool keeper,"

            "She said I'm cool," Ron beamed proudly.

            "And our super seeker."

            They all turned to Harry, who was getting slightly red in the ears.

            "This team has been great and let's bring this home!" Angelina exclaimed. A group hug occurred and then they left to the field.

            "Good afternoon, Hogwarts, and welcome to the last Quidditch match of the season!" the announcer exclaimed. "And for many members of the teams, this will be their last year, as well as my last commentation. It's quite bittersweet. For me, as graduation comes creeping at the door, I fondly look at the first days of being the commentator of Quidditch."

            All 14 players were already in position in the sky.

            "I was just a young first year that fateful day," Lee began. "I was in detention for Professor McGonagall's class for talking too much. Then, Professor Dumbledore offered me the job as commentator for the Quidditch matches. I was absolutely thrilled!

            "The moment I sat behind the microphone, right here behind the box, I knew where my destiny lay--."

            "Jordan!" McGonagall's voice echoed.

            "Sorry there Professor," Lee apologized. "Just reminiscing."

            Draco turned to Harry. "You sure you're up to play Potter? Morell did give you a fair kicking."

            Harry just smirked. "Speak for yourself; can you open your hands now? Not that it'll make a difference."

            Draco's ears turned red.

            The quaffle flew in the air. "And the balls are released!" Lee Jordan's voice rang. "Angelina Johnson takes position, zooms under Pucey, over Plege, throws it, scores for Gryffindor!" he exclaimed as the crowd cheered. 

            "Keeper Bletchley passes the quaffle to Plege, and he zooms for the other side, dodges bludger courtesy of Fred Weasley, and punches Spinnet, that little git! Throws it to the goal, Keeper Weasley dives, and ricochets off his head! Good show, Ron, that'll teach them! But he looks woozy, like he's going to fall off his broom; that can't be good."

            Harry watched from above as the game unfolded. Before he knew it, Slytherin stood 60 points tied with Gryffindor. Then, he spotted a flicker of gold nearing the Gryffindor goal. He dove and spotted a blur of green beside him. 

            "That little snitch is as good as mine!" Draco hollered.

            Side by side, they chased the snitch as if weaved through the goal posts, past the audience stands and by the players.

            "And it's neck and neck for seekers Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Go, Harry, go!" Jordan exclaimed. "Malfoy entered this new Quidditch year with a Firebolt; the same broom model Harry is flying. The Firebolt is by far the fastest broom in the world, being able to reach 150 miles per hour. Harry has the classic sturdy oak natural finish neck while Malfoy must have got a custom black finish to his…trying to play it off, but we know he's just copying Harry--."

            "Jordan, will you please comment on the game?!" Professor McGonagall didn't even need a sonorous spell.

            They chased the snitch as it shot up into the air. As they chased the gold ball across the sky, a bludger came zooming towards them. "Harry!" Fred exclaimed. The bludger hit Draco from the hip, sending him towards the left, being knocked clear off his broom. So he grabbed the nearest thing: Harry. He was about to tackle Harry off his broom but Harry wrapped his legs around the broomstick and grabbed hold of it. Before he knew it, Harry's view was upside down. Harry was on his broom, upside down, with his arms and legs wrapped around the broomstick. Draco was dangling, holding onto Harry by the robes.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed.

            "Me? You're the one who jumped on me!" Harry exclaimed. "You're going to rip my robes."

            "Put me down this instant!" Draco exclaimed.

            Harry almost laughed. "You sure about that?"  
            When Draco looked down, he spotted a red-head girl, who to him, was about the size of an ant. He gulped. "Just great…" he watched his broom gently descend.

            "Why don't you just jump to your broom or summon it. I'm sure you have a wand on you," Harry suggested.

            "And that involves letting go and plummeting to my death!" Draco growled. "I think not. Just don't move."

            "Then this game will never end because neither one of us will get the snitch."

            "You won't but I will," Draco laughed. "I just got to find a way to--." Draco's insides jolted as he felt like he was falling. Then, the feeling completely halted. He looked up and saw Harry had let go of the broom but his legs were still wrapped around it. "Are you bloody mad, Potter? Stupid Scar-boy…"

            Harry narrowed his eyes and began to fly downwards in his upside down state.

            "Dammit Potter! What the hell do you think you're doin--," Draco bit his lip as Harry glared at him. 

            "Let go," Harry ordered.

            "You're crazy!"

            Harry rolled his eyes and unhooked his Quidditch robes.

            "Potter, don't you dare--!"

            But Draco started to scream as he fell towards the ground. _Is this it? Draco gulped. However, his back fell against a long hard object. He soon realized Harry had dropped him about 15 feet above his own Firebolt. Then he spotted Harry flying towards one of the Hufflepuff stands. Draco straddled him broom and chased after him._

            The snitch flapped towards a Hufflepuff stand, u-turned, and headed towards the center of the field. Harry was right behind it, going at full speed. Coming towards him was Draco, arm extended. For a second, Harry thought he and Draco would collide. 

            "It's mine, Potter!" Draco yelled.

            Harry scooted forward on his broom and jumped for the golden snitch. Draco pulled up, stopping right where Harry dove. He followed and they sped towards the ground. They were neck and neck, 12 feet from the ground. Harry let go of his broom and fell towards the Quidditch field. He felt the snitch being encircled in his fingers and clutched it tight as his body tumbled to the ground.

            "Harry Potter grabs the Snitch!" Lee Jordan exclaimed. "Gryffindor wins: 210 to 60!"

            The crows roared and Harry could feel the ground shake with excitement. He looked up and saw his 6 fellow teammates smiling. Draco gave Harry his most dangerous dagger-look and flew back to the Slytherin gates.

            Harry took a deep breath. It was a great feeling: his team won the final Quidditch match. He looked around him and then to the Gryffindor stands: Hermione was smiling proudly. She managed to get out of the hospital to watch him. Warmth swelled in his chest.

Author's jibberish again: The conclusion is the next chapter. Please read and review…even though there isn't much!


	20. Chapter 20: Promising

Feallan Steorra

Chapter 20: Promising

Author's jibberish: Ok, gotta answer a few people first…

SVZ and Dark_trinity69: You two are making me nervous, comparing me to JKR…those I appreciate it greatly. I don't take compliments very well and if I could, I'd hug you guys. If I had her talent, I'd be as rich as her…could you imagine how much money I could donate to buy kids toys? And furthermore, how many shoes I could buy?!?!?! Ok, girl moment, sorry…

metsmaniac2ks: Did you hear about the movie Prisoner of Azkaban? It's on mugglenet.com but I read that there will be no Quidditch, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, or Cho Chang. As for the Nimbus/Firebolt bit, it's in Book 3. If you didn't read it yet, I probably spoiled it for you and I'm super-sorry about that! Let's just say that his Nimbus 2000 gets in a big mess… 

oneiros lykos: I'm totally with you! Out of the four books, PoA is my fave book, and I am genuinely scared on how they're going to convert this to a movie. I understand that they gotta get rid of a couple of things for time's sake, but Quidditch? I just hope these actors can hold Lupin and Black well cuz I like them a lot…

Ok, ok, story time…

            "No…"

            "Come on Hermione…"

            "I can't…we can't…"

            "You don't know that."

            "But--!"

            "I know you want to."

            "What about--!"

            "Get over here now or I'll make you!"

            "You wouldn't…"

            It had been about a month since the last Quidditch game and the OWLs were drawing nearer.

            "Hermione whatever your middle name Granger, get over here!" Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

            "Harry, no!" Hermione watched as Harry held her by the waist and plopped her down on his Firebolt. She hesitantly looked around the Quidditch field they stood on.

            "Scared to be seen falling off?" Harry guessed.

            Hermione swiftly shook her head. "No."

            Harry just smiled, knowing she was. He took a seat right behind Hermione on his broom. He grasped the broom's neck in front of her, encasing her in his arms. He gently kicked off the ground.

            "Are you sure it can hold both our weight?" Hermione asked.

            "Of course. You're being paranoid," Harry steered the broom slowly around the Quidditch field. When he felt her muscles slightly relax under him, Harry flew faster and higher above the field.

            As Harry gracefully cut through the sky, Hermione extended her arms out to her sides, as if she was really flying on her own magic. Higher and faster they flew and Hermione was able to laugh in amusement.

            "Where's Hermione and Harry?" Lavender asked the very alone Ron. 

            Ron sat in the common room, alone, with a potions book spread in front of him on the table. He shrugged. "She and Harry left a few minutes ago." 

            "Hm…" Lavender pondered. "She and Harry are awfully close."

            "I guess so."

            "It doesn't bother you that they're extremely…close?"

            He shook his head. "No." _What was she getting at? _

            "Can I ask you a question?" Lavender asked.

            "Sure. I could always use a break from the stupid OWLs," Ron pulled his parchments of notes away. "Stupid studying, last thing I need is to fail--."

            "Do you like Hermione?"

            Ron coughed and pulled the notes back in front of him, along with his book. "Back to the stupid OWLs…"

            "Ron! Come on, you said you'd answer it!" Lavender complained. "I remember last year you were so mad when Hermione was with Krum."

            Ron rolled his eyes. "That was a long time ago."

            Lavender's eyebrows lifted and she sat herself in front of Ron. "You know," Lavender crossed her arms on the table, "if you did, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, aside from your mum and sister, Hermione is the closest girl to you, right? Being friends with her for so long, you established feelings for her, right?"  
            Ron frowned slightly, heavily sighing. "Say, hypothetically speaking of course--," he saw Lavender nod, "that I did like her. It wouldn't matter because she doesn't like me back."

            "But you wouldn't be absolutely bitter and shut all doors right?"

            Ron had no clue what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

            "Well, if someone liked you, then you'll allow them to," Lavender asked hesitantly, "and maybe keep that door of opportunity open."

            Ron shrugged. "I guess."

            Lavender slowly nodded. "All right." She stood up and headed for the stairs. "Got to get ready for supper. You should too."

            "Wait, Lavender!" Ron called after her. "What was that all about?" He received no response and just watched Lavender's figure walk away.

            Ginny was coming out of the library when she spotted a figure coming towards her. The tall, lean figure was by himself, for a change, dressed in his Slytherin robes. She stopped in her tracks.

            His face was smug, as always, with every strand of hair in place and not a trace of creasing on his clothes. To think that this was the same person who was in the hospital wing, completely mute and couldn't grasp a single thing. For a while, he was knocked off his high horse and placed on the same level as the rest of them. He was as vulnerable as everyone else was. Plus, this was the very same person whose face she wiped dry.

            She realized soon she was staring at him as he passed her. It was a bad move for Ginny because Draco grasped her upper arm and spun her to face him. "What the hell are you staring at, Weasel?"

            Ginny took in a sharp breath, feeling his burning grip on her arm. With all her strength, she tried to meet his grey eyes. "Nothing. I'm not staring."

            Draco's grip loosened, then completely let go. He scoffed, dusted the hand he used to catch her on his robes and continued on his way. Ginny remained there, very confused.

            "I love this place so much," Hermione muttered as they had a view of the sunset. She and Harry were still on the Firebolt, now steadily floating a good 200 feet in the air. "I hope, if my children are magical, that they'll be accepted here."

            "Me too," Harry admitted. "Do you think we'll still keep contact by then?"

            Hermione slapped his knee. "We better! I will be very vengeful if you don't talk to me!"

            Harry held back a chuckle. "Alright, alright. The last thing I need is a curse…at least another one."

            Hermione, whose head was turned towards her shoulder, her eyes on him, had a twinkle in her eye as she held her fist out near him, pinkie extended. "Then promise."

            Harry raised an eyebrow at her little finger. "Is this a girl hobby?"

            "Yes," she huffed. "You link pinkies with mine and that seals the deal." When he did, she smiled and sang "If you break your promise to me, I can pour 1000 needles down your throat."

            Harry's mouth twitched. "That's…graphic…"

            "Just keep your promise and you won't meet a painful fate," Hermione smiled. "We better go; it's almost dinner time."

            Harry smiled back. "You're right."

            Together, they descended from the sky, with their pinkies still link, keeping them connected.

…the end…

Author's jibberish: Agh, it's over!! I know what you're saying: "It can't be over! They didn't kiss! Where the hell are the smootchies?!?!" Here's the thing: I never intended for them to kiss. Think about it: Hermione is awkward with guys anyway and Harry is a very confused 15 year old boy. After the first chapter, I made myself some goals: 1) This will be a subtle fic, but with roller-coaster teen drama 2) They will be between the friendship/lovers line by the end, 3) There will be Quidditch. If you guys were waiting for a snog-fest, sorry…there's enough of those on fanfiction.net anyway… I'll leave Harry and Hermione here as a 'potential relationship point' because they are friends first, not lovers. As for a sequel, I don't know. I'll get back to you on that. After reading Order of the Phoenix, Harry's love-life is discouraging…

Oh, don't I ever shut up? No, cuz I gotta give a couple of shout-outs:

Xiaoyu Ling: Thanks for being my beta-reader and helping me out with all my stories, including this!

To all the reviewers, especially SVZ, oneiros lykos, lime, ChoChanger, Angel-Wing, lizzypadfoot, metsmaniac2ks, White Dove, Hermione101888, Bubbles, Anonymous, Russetwolf713, ThePopGurlz (cuz you guys showed up more than once): It means a lot that you read, it means double-time when you reviewed. Thanks a bunch! You all get a mental ice-cream…unless you're lactose intolerant…can you have cookies?

Hugs to all cuz I'm so happy this was fun writing! Ciao!


End file.
